Sins of Another Father
by phillydi
Summary: Deeks finds an old key hidden in a family journal that will send him and Kensi on a dangerous journey far from the streets of LA to solve a mystery and unlock the secret that will clear his grandfather's name.
1. Chapter 1

**Sins of **_**Another**_** Father**

**By phillydi**

Here we are…back again (!) continuing where the team left off with my previous two stories, _Touche'_ and _Statement of No Objection_. But this fic can still be read as a standalone if you prefer. Please let me know what you think because your reviews are all very precious to me and I love knowing you're out there hopefully enjoying the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

BLEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The jarring ring tone from the phone on his nightstand prevented him from drifting back to sleep again. Deeks fumbled around the counter top trying to find a way to stop the god awful noise before it assaulted him again. He grabbed the phone and dragged it accross the table before he pressed it to his ear. Deeks was tempted to ignore the call but it was probably Kensi wanting to know if he was awake.

"Good morning Sunshine. And yes, I'm still naked and wondering why you're not in my bed right now?" Deeks said seductively.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a Gordon or Marty Brandel?" the voice on the other end inquired hesitantly.

Deeks dragged his body to the side of the bed and slowly propped his torso up with his elbow. His heart began to beat erratically in his chest. No one had called him by that name in a long time.

"Who is this?" Deeks whispered into the phone.

"You don't know me but my name is Jenkins and I may have found something that belongs to you. It looks like a journal by a Karl Brandel. Do you know him?"

"Only by name," Deeks stammered. "He was my grandfather….Look, where did you find the journal?"

"I bought the place over on Patton Lane. 168 Patton Lane? I think you use to live there. It's a real fixer upper now. I bought it to rehab and turn it over again for profit. Although in this economy I have to have my head examined," Jenkins droned on about the renovations but Deeks wasn't listening. The unexpected memories of his childhood home sucked him in like a worm hole and he was sent sailing uncontrollably back into his past.

Deeks knew the little home on Patton Lane well. He spent many unhappy days and nights hiding away behind its sad walls. Love had died there a long time ago. Deeks was lost in thought as he forgot about the man on the other side of the line.

"Are you there Mr. Brandel?" Jenkins asked. Deeks snapped back into the present dragging the hurt behind him like a wet and dirty blanket. He had forgotten how much it killed him to take that trip down memory lane. Most of the time he kept the memories locked up behind an impenetrable wall.

"The name's Deeks. Brandel was my father," Deeks said abruptly. "My family and I lived there when I was a boy. Where did you find the journal, Mr. Jenkins?"

"When I was renovating the fireplace in the dining room I found the old book hidden away behind the bricks and mortar. The name on the leather binding says Karl Brandel and it's got a lock on it. So that's all I had to go on. I have a friend in the county assessor's office that helped me track down the former owners. That's where we found a Gordon Brandel who lived there back in the 80's."

"But how did you find me?" Deeks asked.

"Your neighbor, Bobby Nichols said he grew up with their son Marty Brandel but he thought you may have changed it to Deeks when your mother remarried," Jenkins continued. "Looked you up on the internet and there you were."

_Great,_ Deeks thought. _Nichols was a big mouth even back then. Some things never change._

"Look, I wouldn't go through all this trouble but I think this book may be important to your family. I _know_ I'd want it back."

Deeks laughed to himself. _Oh yeah, just what I need….more warm, fuzzy memories of my family._

Deeks relented. "Fine. Give me an hour and I'll meet you there." Deeks hung up the phone without waiting for a response from Jenkins.

"Who knows," Deeks said out loud as he shuffled to the bathroom scratching his head. "It may be good for a laugh." But knowing his family, it was not bloody likely. Deeks stopped in front of the sink and stared at his battered reflection in the mirror. Deeks had sustained a number of cuts and bruises on the container ship and it was going to take awhile before they all faded away. But he wasn't thinking about the injuries right now. He was thinking about that journal and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Why would someone go through the trouble of hiding his grandfather's journal in a fireplace? It didn't make sense. What secrets would the old book reveal about his father's side of the family? Deeks was sure it was worth giving up an extra hour of sleep to find out.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"Are we keeping you up, Ms. Blye? Maybe you need to go home and rest before you put everyone in this room to sleep as well." The team, minus Deeks, had gathered in Ops to recap the last few days spent in San Diego helping to bring down a dangerous drug lord and saving a kidnapped Navy Lieutenant from a certain death.

Kensi looked over at the Ops Manager in embarrassment. She had been daydreaming about the night before and hadn't even realized how loud her yawning had been.

"Sorry Hetty, I didn't get too much sleep last night," Kensi explained.

Callen propped his elbows up on the center Ops table to keep his tired body upright and had stifled a couple of yawns himself before Hetty could catch him. God, he was exhausted. He looked over at Sam who rarely showed any signs of weakness. He didn't know how the man did it…must be all that Navy Seal training. But for the first time in his career he was having thoughts of retirement. He was getting too old for this crap. It was getting harder and harder to bounce back from each mission. They were lucky this time because it had been a successful operation. They had rescued the kidnapped Lieutenant and stopped the drug running submarine from making its way up the west coast. And other than a few cuts and bruises, the team was back home safe and sound. Callen straighten his aching body up to its full height and gave Kensi a tired smile.

"So was that before or after you left Deeks' house?" Callen couldn't resist the friendly ribbing. He could hear Eric snickering softly behind him but then give a yelp as Nell wacked him solidly on his upper arm.

"You don't have to answer that Ms. Blye," Hetty said as a reproach to Callen's question. "But I agree we should call it a day for now. Why don't you all go home and get some rest." Hetty watched as her team heaved a collective sigh of relief and turned to leave the room. They had all been through enough adversity this week to last a life time.

Kensi's cheeks had turned various shades of red at Callen's teasing. She knew the team had a pretty good idea that there was a '_thing'_ going on between her and Deeks. Ever since Ray had coined the term, their love affair had been a struggle of wills. Neither one wanted to admit they had the strength to open up their hearts and love again. Yet, the two had found a love that was worth going through every hurt and pain that life could throw at them. They agreed to be active participants in each other's lives and accept all the joy and heartbreak that comes with it. The only thing that had kept them going in the ship's dark prison cell was dreaming of the future they would have together.

She had been surprised at how much Deeks was looking forward to having kids, particularly a little girl. His description of their future daughter left her breathless. It was the last image she saw as she went plunging into the deep waters of the San Diego harbor before Callen rescued her off the side of the container ship. Yes, thankfully they would both live to see another day and hopefully come one step closer to seeing that dream become a reality. She really wanted Deeks to get a chance to hold his baby girl one day…their baby girl.

Kensi flew down the Mission stairs and stopped at her desk. She grabbed her backpack and jacket and fished her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She was dialing Deeks as she headed out to the Mission's parking lot and her SUV.

"Come on Deeks, pick up the phone," she said impatiently. This had been the third time today she had tried to call and there had been no answer. She figured the first two times he had been sleeping but it was almost 3 pm. Where the hell was he?

Kensi pulled up to the tiny bungalow she called home. It was small but she loved it even if at the best of times it was a hoarder's dream. Deeks' car was now in her driveway. How did that happen? She had driven him straight back to her house last night after their return. She was afraid Deeks might have had a concussion after suffering a number of blows to the head. She insisted he stay with her last night, just in case.

Kensi unlocked the front door and stepped into the cluttered living room.

"Deeks? Where are you?" She yelled out.

Kensi hurried down the hall and went into her bedroom but all that was left was an empty mattress with the sheets bunched down around the foot board. She stopped for a moment to relive their first night together. He was so loving and unbelievably romantic. She smiled briefly but left the room to continue searching for the man who had made all her dreams a reality these few short weeks.

As she entered the kitchen, the back door had been left wide open. She stepped up to the open door and looked out over her small yard. She looked down and found Deeks sitting on the top step of the porch. His shoulders were slouched and leaning up against the railing that led down the steps to her drive way. He was so engrossed by the item he held in his hands, he hadn't even hear her coming up behind him.

"Hey there," Kensi said softly. "Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

Deeks looked up and turned his head towards Kensi. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Kensi could tell he had been crying even as he tried to wipe away and hide the remnants of his tears. In his lap, he balanced an old leather bound book in his hands.

"Deeks, what's wrong?" She squatted down next to her partner and put her hand on the back of his neck.

"It's all here, Kens. It makes so much sense now. My dad didn't stand a chance," he blurted out in one long breath.

"What are you talking about?"

Deeks held up an old brass key.

"I have to find out what this key unlocks. It's the only way I can clear my grandfather's name and put to rest the pain and anger that has plagued my family ever since his death," Deeks said with a shaky voice.

Kensi looked at the hurt in Deeks eyes and couldn't speak. Words and questions would come later. Right now, she just wanted to ease his pain and leaned her head on his shoulder for support. He literally held the key that could open up an unknown door to their future. Only Kensi wasn't too sure she was ready to find out what was on the other side.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you'll join Deeks and Kensi on a personal quest to solve the mystery of Deeks' family secret. Their search will take them far away from the streets of Los Angeles and on a mission to find out what secrets Karl Brandel left behind. Let me know what you think so far….<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sins of **_**Another**_** Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>July 23, 1963<em>

_To my son Gordon: _

_If you are reading this letter then I have left this world and am now with my Maker. I have given this journal to your mother for safe keeping so that one day, when you are old enough to understand the truth, she may pass it along to you. Please forgive me Gordon. I did my best to protect you and your mother. But it wasn't enough. You must know that I would never have willing left you both alone but I pray that you are safe now and far away from the hatred. I had promised your mother a new start in this country but it seems some things never change, no matter where in this world you live._

_If my death was suspicious, be assured things are definitely not what they seem. The contents of my journal will detail the discrimination that has been brought upon our family and others since my return from the war. When the human race lives in fear and hatred nothing but sadness and despair can come out of it. If I am dead it is because I have witnessed the persecution of good and decent people. In order to live with myself, I threatened to reveal the people involved in these hate crimes. I know this action will have huge repercussions in the community. But if I failed in this undertaking, then it is likely the reason I am dead._

_I have hidden ample evidence away at the family homestead to put these people away for a long time but I will not get that chance now. I hope that you, my son, will find a way one day to right these wrongs in my place and bring these monsters to justice. I know this is a great burden to put on your shoulders but you are a Brandel and I know you will make me proud. _

_Your loving father. _

_Karl_

_PS. This key will open the box that holds the pictures and statements I have collected on each one of the crimes. The box is hidden in our special place. You will know where to find it._

* * *

><p>Deeks was concentrating so hard on the target, he failed to hear the door of the NCIS firing range open and close quietly behind him. A solitary figure watched as he skillfully fired a round of ammunition into the paper perpetrator hanging directly in front of him. The bullets found their mark squarely over the heart. Deeks looked up to assess his marksmanship and nodded approvingly.<p>

"I see you are getting better at knowing the difference between your supervisor and the bad guys."

Deeks quickly spun around to see Hetty standing behind him with an bemused look on her face. Deeks smiled back at her shyly as he remembered the response he received when he unintentionally shot the bull's eye portrait of Hetty during his marksmanship exam. She clearly was not amused. It took a thousand and one apologies and a bag of her favorite special blend of tea to get back in her good graces again.

"I got your message Mr. Deeks. What is so important that you needed to meet with me so early this morning. I had to cancel a session with my Qigong Master."

Deeks raised a single eyebrow but was not really surprised at his mentor's strange workout routines. He had gotten use to expecting the unexpected with Hetty.

"Yeah, well I appreciate you giving up your time, Hetty. But it's pretty important and I need your help on a personal matter. I was hoping we could do this before the team arrived," Deeks responded.

Hetty stepped up to the podium and propped a small gun case on the table before her.

"I'm listening, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said as she removed her weapon from its holster.

Deeks hesitated. He wasn't sure if she was getting ready to start her own target practice or turn and shoot him instead for disrupting her morning routine. But Hetty began cleaning the revolver and Deeks figured it was safe to start talking.

"I need to take some time off."

"Keep talking, Mr. Deeks because there better be a good story to go along with this unscheduled leave request."

"Let's just say I'm on a quest," Deeks hedged.

"Keep going," Hetty said as she jammed the magazine into the gun.

"It's a long story but the new owner of my family home found my grandfather, Karl Brandel's journal and he traced it back to me. I've been reading it non-stop since I got it yesterday."

Hetty turned and stared directly at Deeks.

"I figured that would get your attention," Deeks offered a dark smile. "Where do I start?"

"The beginning is always a good place, Detective," Hetty encouraged. Deeks took a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"Well it seems my father's family, the Brandels, immigrated to Pennsylvania Dutch County back in the late 1800's from Germany. The story starts in a little town called New Eden, and that's where I'm heading."

"I thought your family was Scandinavian, Mr. Deeks," Hetty looked perplexed.

"That's my mother's side of the family. Unfortunately, we didn't talk much about my ancestry growing up. And my father never mentioned his background at all. He wasn't exactly the talkative kind."

"Well, you definitely didn't take after him, did you?" Hetty stated matter-of-factly.

Deeks threw his head back and laughed out loud as he placed his hands up on either side of his hips.

"No and, I'm pretty sure on some days my partner would have preferred if I had," Deeks grinned, thinking lovingly of Kensi.

"I'm sure your partner appreciates you just the way you are," Hetty said but her demeanor turned serious again. "I gather you're not going back to Pennsylvania for a family reunion or you would have submitted this time off request through the regular channels,"

Deeks stared at the floor nodding his head. He stopped again not knowing how to continue his family's disturbing story. Instead he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a yellowed newspaper clipping from the New Eden Chronicle and handed it over to Hetty. She read the headline out loud.

"_New Eden cop kills self. Members of the community stunned."_

"My grandfather was a cop and I didn't even know it! Do you believe it?" Hetty stopped to study the bewilderment in Deeks' face.

"I find it usually runs in the family. Look at Mr. Callen's family. Yours just skipped a generation." Hetty continued to read the article. "It says his son found the body. Your father, I assume. That would explain a lot. I'm surprised Ms. Jones didn't find this when we did a background search on Gordon Brandel."

"You don't know the half of it, Hetty. Look at the date. Does it ring any bells?" Deeks asked.

Hetty looked closer at the top of the clipping. "_Oh my!_ Yes…of course!" Hetty walked over to the bench along the back wall. She was going to have to take the rest of this story sitting down.

"You recognize the date, don't you? It's the same date I shot my father….25 years to the day. It was probably the reason he came home roaring drunk that afternoon." Deeks said looking down at Hetty.

"I have a feeling there is something a lot more serious going on here that you still haven't told me."

Deeks looked Hetty directly in the eyes.

"I found that clipping in the journal along with a letter my grandfather wrote to my father." Deeks took a deep breath and put the back of his hand up to his forehead. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this whole thing. I still can't believe it."

"Take your time Mr. Deeks. You probably learned more about your family in the last 24 hours than you ever thought you would know in a lifetime. It must be like walking through a mine field."

Deeks sat down next to Hetty, grasped his hands together and looked over at his friend.

"My grandfather predicted his death. He told my father that if he died it would be at the hands of a group of people who were committing hate crimes against German immigrants after the war. Some were Amish but most were refugees." Deeks stopped to catch his breath.

"So you think his suicide was a cover up?"

"I don't know what I think. I just know I have to find out," Deeks said softly. "Karl asked my father to avenge his death by bringing the criminals to justice. He doesn't identify these people but he left evidence back at the family homestead….where ever that is. I don't know if my father ever tried to find it or how far he got but I got to know what happen.

"I understand, Mr. Deeks. I would want to know as well." Hetty lightly touched her hand on his knee. "Just be aware, you may find out some things you didn't want to know by the time this is all said and done."

"Maybe," Deeks concurred. "But I've lived so long knowing virtually nothing about my family that I'd rather know more than less and let the chips fall where they may."

Hetty nodded her approval. "When do you leave?"

"I booked a seat on the red-eye to Philadelphia tonight," Deeks responded.

"Then take the time you need Mr. Deeks. But be careful and come home safely. And don't lose communications. I want to know what is going on."

"Thank you, Hetty," Deeks said as he stood up and began to walk out the door. Deeks stopped short and turned around to address the Ops Manager one more time. "One more thing, Hetty. I want to go this alone and I already had it out with Kensi last night about her coming along. She's not too happy. Can you keep her busy back here?"

"I'll do my best, but you know your partner can be a force of nature," Hetty said. "Unless you can wrap this up in a day or two, I may not be able to stop her from joining you."

"Can't you just order her to stay here?" Deeks pleaded.

"Do you really think that will work?"

Deeks let out a quick snort and shook his head. "Yeah, right. Well, do what you can. And thanks." Deeks smiled and walked out the firing range door.

"Good luck, Mr. Deeks. You're going to need it." Hetty whispered.

* * *

><p>Kensi doesn't remember how she made it to work this morning. She left her house, got into her car but it wasn't until she walked through the back hallway and into the Mission that she realized she was driving in total distraction. She was still fuming over Deek's refusal to allow her to accompany him on his pursuit to solve his family's mystery. It was their first argument since becoming a couple and she was infuriated when he walked out the door. The least he could have done was to slam the door behind him. Then it would be a lot easier to hate him for wanting to leave her behind. They were a team in all ways, for god's sake….weren't they?<p>

Kensi threw her backpack on her desk and thought she was alone until she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned slowly to look over at the arch shaped window at the far end of the bullpen. Deeks filled the window, sitting up with his legs scrunched up on the wide shelf. His silhouette took her breath away as the sun's rays filtered through the segregated glass panels turning his hair into gold. Deeks didn't hear Kensi enter; his attention was riveted on the old leather journal which was propped up on his legs. He was staring intently at an old black and white portrait he found hidden under the back flap.

Kensi gave into the luxury of observing Deeks for a few seconds longer. He was totally unaware of her presence and for the first time in their relationship she saw him as vulnerable. The man she had grown to love was gone. He was replaced by that hurt little boy again, desperately seeking the approval of a father who didn't know how to love him. She could tell by the look on his face and his body posture that this family revelation was taking a toll on Deeks. He gave a deep sigh and rested his head up against the concrete wall.

Kensi approached him quietly and sat down across from him in the window. Deeks looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Deeks nodded and handed her the portrait of his grandparents and his father as a young boy. "No denying I'm a Brandel, heh?"

"Wow, you look just like your grandfather, Deeks," Kensi marveled.

"Probably the last picture of domestic bliss every taken of my family," Deeks said. "No wonder my father wanted to kill me that day. I guess he figured he would save me the trouble of doing it myself."

"Look Deeks, you got to let me go tonight. I want to be there to support you through this," Kensi pleaded. She was worried about his state of mind.

"And I appreciate that, Kens. I really do. But we went over all this last night and I don't want to fight again. You got to let me do this on my own. I promise I'll call every day."

"You know, you can be so pig headed, Deeks!" Kensi pouted.

"Just one of the many traits you love about me," Deeks teased and hopped off the window ledge. He reached for Kensi's hand. As he pulled her close to him, he cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Be careful, Deeks," Kensi spoke quietly.

Deeks kissed her softly on the lips and lingered for a few seconds to taste her sweetness. "I'll be back before you know it, Sunshine. Now wish me luck."

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Deeks laughed loudly as he walked over to his desk to pick up his belongs. "And that's what I love about you, Kensi. You never give up."

Kensi watched Deeks as he walked through the Mission doors and turned one last time to address his partner. "Behave yourself, you hear?" The door closed silently behind him.

"Ooh, I'm going to kill him!" Kensi fumed as she stood alone in the middle of the Mission floor.

Callen strolled leisurely into the bullpen and addressed Kensi. "Anybody I know or should I just assume it's Deeks?"

Kensi turned to her colleague and burst out in rage. "Men! You're all a pain in the ass!" Kensi threw her arms in the air and stormed away looking for Hetty.

"What did I say!" Callen called out after her. On second thought, he probably didn't want to know.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think so far? Has Deek's family secret grabbed your attention? Hope you stay with me and give me some feedback as I carry the story along to an exciting conclusion. Thanks again for all your follows too. You guys are the best. I love hearing from you all.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>From the Journal of Karl Brandel<em>

_June 6, 1946_

_She was a breath of fresh air and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was the prettiest thing I ever did see. A delicate butterfly lost in the devastation and destruction of war. _

_My army battalion had settled in Berlin at the end of the war to bring some stability to the region and we began the difficult task of rebuilding the city. I was part of a military police unit tasked to guard the old Nazi Air Ministry Building. The Americans and Russians shared the offices along with the Red Cross who had set up a refugee assistance camp. German nationals were flooding the Red Cross looking for lost ones separated from them during the war. _

_I was on duty that day at the Red Cross when I saw Marina for the first time. I watched as she joined the line of weary Germans all looking for family members or even worse, a place to live in this new world order that Hilter's insanity had created. As she walked by, she dropped her bag and began to falter. I caught her just as she was about to fall to the floor in a faint. As I lifted her in my arms, I could see her beautiful blue eyes begin to flutter and then close. I took her down to the make shift infirmary where they revived her and said she was probably suffering from malnutrition. I just couldn't leave her and kept staring at the beautiful blond haired beauty. I asked if I could sit with her and I watched as she slowly ate a bowl of gruel. The color returned to her cheeks and a brief smile formed on her face. That was the exact moment I fell in love with her. I only knew a smattering of German left over from the days spend on my grandparent's farm. But it was enough to form a bond so deep that I knew I couldn't live without her. _

_I visited Marina the next day and found that her father had been missing in action at the Russian front. The rest of her family was either scattered or dead as well. I vowed then and there that I would take care of her for the rest of her life! We married amidst the rubble in a tiny Lutheran church and three months later Marina came home with me to Pennsylvania as my bride. A year later, as I begin this journal, I am a happy man. But I fear this may change all too soon._

* * *

><p>Deeks' flight touched down at Philadelphia International Airport just as the sun was rising over the busy city. The Delaware River shimmered in the distance as he stepped off the plane. He stopped to check his cell phone and was not surprised to see that Kensi had already left him three text messages while he was in the air. He wasn't ready to listen to any more reasons why she should have come with him. He was still determined to go it alone. He tucked the phone away in his back pocket and headed to the car rental counter.<p>

The traffic was heavy as the built in GPS system directed him on to I-95 and then north on the Blue Route. The drive west on Route 30 was uneventful but as he got closer to Lancaster, the countryside turned rural. The landscape was dotted with grazing cows, pumpkin filled carts and picturesque old barns that could be right out of a Charles Wysocki painting. The rolling hills of Pennsylvania were a sight to behold to the California kid who spent most of his life growing up on the streets of LA.

He pulled off along the side of the road to take a picture of the lush green landscape. A group of sheep grazed peacefully next to the fence totally ignoring his presence. Deeks tapped the _email photo_ button on his Iphone and sent it to Kensi's address. "Pretty coo, huh?" he typed under the picture. Hopefully the email would hold her off until he had a chance to reply to her texts.

Deeks' mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. He had been trying to come up with a plan of action ever since he boarded the plane in LAX. He still had no idea where to start? Suddenly an old diner appeared along the side of the road. As if on cue, his stomach started to growl.

"Ah, the hell with it," Deeks said out loud. He could think better after he had a belly full of eggs and a hot cup of coffee inside him.

The diner was a 1950's throwback to a more innocent time and the old art deco design made the whole place seem surreal. The screen door scraped along the concrete as Deeks pulled it open. The place was empty except for an old man in the corner, nursing a cold cup of coffee and reading the local newspaper.

"Sit down where ever you want, honey," the waitress called out to Deeks from two booths away.

Deeks looked around and since he had his pick of booths, he chose the one with a view. He didn't have to wait long for the older woman to come over to take his order.

"Well, howdy stranger, what can I get you?" she asked with a wide smile.

"How do you know I'm not a local?" Deeks smiled back.

"Pretty boy like you, comes strolling into this joint for the first time? Believe me; I'd remember if I had seen you around these parts before." Deeks blushed and hid his head in the menu.

She threw her head back and squealed with laughter when she saw his reaction. She just loved to tease the customers. It made the day go by a lot faster.

"Where you from?" she asked and Deeks looked up again and read the name tag on her uniform.

"Well Jody, I just got off the plane from Los Angeles," he responded hesitantly.

"Well then you must be really hungry. What can I get ya?"

"How about two eggs over easy and I guess I should sample some of that famous Philly scrapple I've heard about?"

"Ha! You sure about that honey?" she asked with a sarcastic laugh. "Then I better bring you a whole pot of coffee to wash it down because you're going to need it!"

Deeks eyes flew wide open, not exactly knowing what he had gotten himself into. The waitress turned to the kitchen and called out the order. "Two over easy and our movie star here from Los Angeles wants a side of scrapple," she yells. "Yeah, don't look at me like that Hank. Brown it up just right, do ya hear?" She turned back to Deeks. "So can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, let me ask you something," he said. "I'm heading to New Bern. Do you know it?"

"Sure, sleepy little town, just down the road about 10 miles." She held up her thumb and pointed at the street.

"I need to find a place to stay for a few days. Can you recommend any accommodations around here?"

"Just stay away from those fancy hotels in Lancaster. If you want to get a real taste of life in these woods, my cousin runs a small B&B not far from here." She scribbled the address down on the back of a check receipt. "Tell her Jody sent you."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to do that," Deeks flashed her a smile as she left to seat a new customer.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh, come on Hetty!" Kensi pleaded and threw her hand into the air.<p>

Hetty watched from her desk as her agent paced back and forth in front of her desk, still pleading her case as to why she should be on the next plane to Philadelphia.

"You know things have been quiet here since we got back from San Diego. I'm just spinning my wheels. Deeks promised he'd call but all I got was this picture of a goat for god's sake!" She showed Hetty the image on her cell phone.

"I believe it's a sheep, Ms. Blye, and will you _please_ sit down?" Hetty said a bit more sternly and for the second time in their conversation pointed to the floor. "You're going to wear a hole in my Isfahan carpet!"

Kensi stopped abruptly not wanting to irritate her supervisor any further. She would need Hetty's blessing if she was going to find a way to help Deeks. Kensi reluctantly pulled out the chair and fell down into the seat.

Hetty sighed and felt that on some days she was more like the team's den mother than their manager. Kensi and Deeks had both lost their parents way too early in life and she felt she had an obligation to be less of an authority figure and more of a maternal influence at times. But Hetty _was_ surprised that Deeks has been strangely quiet since he left for his family homestead. She had also received a short text announcing his arrival, but for the most part, Deeks had been off the radar. She was concerned but didn't let it show in front of Kensi.

"I'm sure he is fine, my dear. This is a solitary journey. Did it ever occur to you that there are some things too private to share even with the people who are the closest to you? I'm sure he will call soon and in the mean time, I believe there are a number of case reports on your desk that need to be finalized?" Hetty questioned Kensi already knowing the answer to her question.

"Besides it's a good lesson in learning to trust your partner," Hetty added.

"You know I trust Deeks, Hetty," she cried. "I'm just worried about him. I mean, I've never seen him so distracted. I just want to be with him if he finds something he can't handle - you know, emotionally?" she said quietly. "Not to mention the danger he's putting himself in. I mean, these jerks could still be out there." Hetty rose from her desk and came to stand beside Kensi.

"Patience, Ms. Bly," Hetty said, folding her arms over her chest. "If I find he is compromised in any way, I promise you, I will buy your plane ticket myself."

Kensi let out a long sigh, and nodded her head in defeat. She never had been good at playing the waiting game. Kensi straightened up out of the chair and returned to her desk.

"You owe me one, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said and exhaled softly.

* * *

><p>Deeks finished up his coffee, decided that the scrapple wasn't that bad after all, and left his money on the table with a nice tip for Jody. He waived to the waitress and walked out the diner.<p>

Jody watched him leave and leaned up against the counter stool with one hand on her hip."Good lord, that was one specimen of a man," Jody fanned herself with a menu while desperately wishing she was 30 years younger and beautiful again. _Like that was going to happen_, she lamented.

Deeks punched in the address for the bed and breakfast on the GPS and headed into the tiny town of New Bern. The gingerbread Victorian building was hidden off the main road and nestled in grove of old oak trees. The front sign swung lightly back and forth and announced his arrival at Jesse's B& B. Deeks got out of the car and propped his arm up on the hood of the SUV. The gentle old home charmed him. An explosion of colorful wildflowers grew along the borders below the front porch and stretched around both sides of the house. Three rocking chairs rested quietly next to multiple pots of geraniums and a squirrel ran back and forth along the porch railing trying to find a way to jump on to a hanging bird feeder. Time stood still in New Bern. He almost expected one of the Walton kids to come running down the stairs and into the dirt road. For the first time he was sad that Kensi wasn't with him. She would have loved this place.

Deeks suddenly caught the movement of a drape being pulled back ever so slowly from one of the upstairs bedrooms. A little girl stood looking out the window, twisting a strand of hair around her index finger. Deeks smiled and waved up at her but she quickly hid behind the lace curtain again.

"You win some, you lose some," Deeks laughed philosophically and grabbed his garment bag out of the trunk.

Deeks walked into the B & B and stopped. The foyer smelled of roses and there was hint of cookies warming in the kitchen. Yes, Kensi would definitely love this place. Flowers and warm cookies... what's not to love? All of a sudden the incessant pounding of a drum and blaring guitars filled the house. It definitely made for a sharp contrast to the delicate, old fashioned rooms around him.

"Lindy, will you please lower that music!" A small, round woman came running down the hall and up to the front desk wiping her hands on a dirty apron smeared with chocolate.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how my daughter can listen to that music! I mean, my parents yelled at me for the same thing but it was the Beatles! Now that was music. Lindy! Please!" she called up the stairs again. Suddenly, the music became a faint hum in the background.

Deeks nodded not so much at the woman's dilemma but at her daughter's taste in music which was a lot like his own. He had a feeling he was going to like it here.

"Hello I'm Jesse," she smiled at Deeks. "Do you need a room for the night?"

"Well it may be longer than that…I'm just not sure."

"No problem. We should be able to accommodate you." She hurried to her books to find an available opening. "Mrs. Carter, we have another guest tonight!" She called out behind her.

An old woman came hobbling out of the kitchen holding a large spoon in her hand. She took one look at Deeks and grabbed the door frame to keep her upright.

"You! She pointed to Deeks. "You died!" she said softly as she fainted and slid slowly down to the floor.

* * *

><p>I love hearing from you guys! I hope you are enjoying it so far….Deeks has a wild ride ahead of him! Stay with me….<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>From the Journal of Karl Brandel<em>

_October 8, 1946_

_I was working the late shift tonight when I got the call on the police radio. I knew right away it had to be Marina. She was due to give birth to our child any time now, and I hated to leave her alone at night. _

_I had been sent out to investigate a barn burning in the early hours of the morning. The Johanna's were a hard working Amish family. The lost of livestock and farm equipment would be devastating for them. It looked like a suspicious fire, but that would have to be confirmed in the morning by the arson unit._

_After I finished at the farm, I rushed over to the county hospital and found that Marina had just delivered our baby. He was 7 pounds, 11 ounces! A big, health boy! I was so proud when they brought my newborn son to me. He looked just like his mother. We named him Gordon Erik after Marina's father. I brushed the tuffs of hair gently over his head and placed a kiss on his forehead before I gave him back to the nurse. They say a child will change your life. They are so right, because tonight I am the proudest papa in the world!_

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Carter!" Jesse screamed. Deeks rushed over to the old woman lying on the floor and checked her pulse. The woman was alive but her pulse was erratic.<p>

"Call an ambulance!" he ordered. "She's needs to get to a hospital…NOW!"

The next 15 minutes were a blur as Deeks and Jesse made the old woman comfortable. Deeks went outside and waited for the emergency medical team to arrive. When they finally pulled up, he escorted them to the reception area and quickly stepped out of the way. He wasn't sure why the woman claimed he was dead, but she certainly recognized him right away_._

Mrs. Carter stirred and opened her eyes as they lifted her on the gurney and whisked her through the foyer. Deeks stared intently at the woman as she went by. She turned her head and looked over at Deeks as if she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were wide open in fear as she moved her mouth but nothing came out. Deeks suspected she may have had a stroke. He watched as the ambulance raced off down the dirt road, sirens blaring and the dust still swirling in the road behind it. Deeks was still deep in thought when he sensed someone standing beside him.

"Boy, that's the most excitement we've _ever_ had around here!"

Deeks turned to find a tall, lanky girl of about fifteen standing beside him. Hiding behind her was the little girl he saw in the in the upstairs bedroom. She peaked at Deeks from behind her sister's robe.

"Come along Samantha, go back up to your room," Jesse said as she touched the child's shoulder and guided her back into the house. "Mrs. Carter will be just fine."

Deeks wasn't too sure about that. He looked back at the pretty teenager.

"You're cute," she blurted out. "Are you staying here at the Inn?" the girl asked.

Deeks smiled and stuffed his hands into his back pockets and nodded.

"You the Maroon 5 fan?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you like them? I think they're awesome!" she said excitedly.

Deeks leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You have good taste in music despite what your mother says."

"Thanks! My name's Lindy." She hadn't stopped smiling since she first started talking.

"I'm Deeks," he said. "But you can call me Marty."

Jesse came back outside. "Lindy, time to get back up to your room, too," her mother scolded her. "You are supposed to be recovering from a stomach virus. Up to bed, young lady."

"See ya around Marty!" her eyes twinkled mischiviously as she waved at Deeks and ran back into the house.

_No doubt about it, _Deeks smiled and shook his head_. She is definitely going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up_.

"Come back inside and I'll get you signed in," Jesse said as she opened the screen door and rushed to the desk. "I hope Mrs. Carter will be alright. I've just notified her family." She checked her reservation book and found an open room. "Once I get you checked in, I'm going to head over to the hospital." She stopped and looked up at Deeks.

"I wonder what upset her so much and why did she think you were dead?" Jesse said with a concerned look on her face as she pulled the key off the wall board and handed it to him.

"Good question," Deeks wondered out loud as he took the key and leaned down to pick up his bag. "One more thing, can you tell me where I can find the closest library in this town?"

"Well, the county library is further up on Rt. 30. Just turn left on Wilson Blvd. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Deeks could still hear the strains of Maroon 5 coming from the down hall on the second floor as he climbed the stairs to his room.

After his long journey, the canopy bed with its mounds of lavender scented pillows couldn't have been more inviting. As he entered the room he threw his bag on a chair and flopped down on the bed. Like everything else in the house, the room was a throwback to an earlier time. Lace was hanging off of every ledge and counter in the room and the ornate mahogany furniture had surely been hand made more than a century ago. No plaster board here.

He crossed his arms behind his head and took a deep breath. He could see his reflection in the mirror across the room and the only thing missing in this picture was Kensi. If she was here he knew they would never leave the bed, let alone the room. He could almost feel her body next to his. Closing his eyes he gave himself permission to daydream. If truth be told, every part of him was missing her. Her soul has seduced him and his heart was totally hers. Yet, as much as he needed her right now, he still wasn't ready to share his family's past with her. Not yet.

He wanted a relationship with no secrets or skeletons in the closet. Now that Kensi has found out more about her father, it was his turn. But he has no idea where the discovery of the journal would take him and until he did, he intended on playing it close to the vest. Of all his friends, only Ray understood the feeling of embarrassment and hatred that Deeks harbored towards Gordon Brandel. But strangely, he never really knew why his father had been such a bastard. This mission could change all that and reveal a lot about his family history than he may not be able to accept. What really brought about his father's path of self destruction? Were the booze and drugs just the aftermath of a traumatic event that haunted him until his death? Or was it just in the genes? Deeks had to know what happen here in New Bern so he could face his fears. Because his biggest horror has always been turning into the cretin his father had become. And if his love for Kensi was going to survive, he had to be sure that this wasn't going to happen. He couldn't put it off any longer; he had to know the truth. Deeks dragged himself off the bed, collected his keys and headed off to the library to get some answers.

* * *

><p>Kensi was twirling the bottom of her Corona bottle and staring at the piece of lime floating at the bottom. The noise level at the pub was at fever pitch and Callen and Nate sat next to her at the bar trying to hold a conversation over the loud music. Nate was on one of his infrequent visits back to the Mission and the crew decided to take him out in celebration. Kensi was watching the time and adding 3 hours every time she looked at her watch. It would be about 10 pm now and she was wondering what Deeks was doing. She had taken Hetty's advice and tried to wait patiently all day for him to return one of her text messages but he was still running silent. She couldn't stand it. She needed to hear his voice.<p>

As if on cue, her phone vibrated in her hand.

"Oh my god, Deeks!" Kensi answered the phone. "It's about time!" Kensi left the pub to find a quiet place to talk.

"It great to hear your voice too, Sunshine," Deeks said flippantly.

"Don't start Deeks, I've been worried. Where are you?"

"Well, I'm lying in the middle of a four-poster canopy bed, dreaming how wonderful your naked body would feel on top of mine."

"So you're missing me?" Kensi beamed.

"I always miss you when we are apart, Fern."

"Good," Kensi purred seductively. "So have you found anything yet? "

"Only an old woman who seems to think I should be dead," Deeks said and he proceeded to tell her about his arrival at the Inn.

"That's odd. But you _do _look an awful lot like your grandfather, maybe she knew him?"

"I found out from the German Historical Society that has an office in the library that my family has had a presence here in New Bern since before the Revolution. So I probably resemble a lot of Brandels who have lived here during the course of the last 200 years."

"True, but if she was as frighten as you say she was, your resemblance to this _dead_ person may be kicking up some unwanted memories."

"Yeah, maybe," Deeks pondered. "My first stop tomorrow is the local police to see if they still have any records of Karl's death. The only things I could find in the library were the clippings of his suicide and his funeral notice."

"Are there any family members still around?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of Brandels in the phone book I can visit," Deeks stopped. "Wait, who's leading this investigation, anyhow?"

"You need me Deeks, and you know it," Kensi insisted. "Just say the word and I'll be on the first plane out there."

"Don't worry. Besides, I have my _What Would Kensi Do_ bracelet on. I'll be just fine," he teased.

"Real funny," Kensi said dismissively but stopped short. "Tell me you're ok, Deeks?"

Deeks ignored the question. "Let the gang know I was asking for them Kensi; sounds like I'm missing a good party back there." He was missing more than just the party. But if he didn't hang up now, he knew he would give in and ask her to join him.

"You'll call me if you need anything? OK?" Kensi asked him and realized he wasn't ready to open up to her just yet. She felt herself shiver despite the warm evening air.

"I love you, Kens," Deeks said. "Talk to you soon," he said and ended the call.

Suddenly a shattering of glass filled the room and a large object came crashing through the window.

"What the hell!" Deeks yelled as he flew off the bed and laid flat on the floor.

Deeks pulled out his weapon and crawled over to the window. He crouched down and moved the drapes cautiously to the side. Whoever had been out there behind the trees was long gone. He looked down at his feet and saw a large rock with a note tied around it with twine.

"Geez, haven't they ever heard of Twitter?" Deeks grumbled to himself. He pulled the note off and read it out loud.

_"Karl Brandel died for a reason. Go home now or you'll be next!"_

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for the kind words and encouragement. Keep 'em coming! Let me know what you think...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 5**

_From the Journal of Karl Brandel_

_February 1, 1951_

_Snow fell today. I had a chance to take Gordon out on his sled for the first time this winter. We had so much fun. I couldn't get him to come in to change his snow soaked clothing! Little Gordon continues to be the light of our lives. Such a happy child, always with a smile on his face. We don't know what we have done to deserve our precious boy but the heavens have been good to us. _

_Unfortunately, our quiet community continues to be plagued by more vandalism and sabotage. I have noticed a pattern though. The victims are all German immigrants and refugees… even our long time Amish residents are not immune. _

_I am weary of being called out in the middle of the night to investigate a field of slaughtered cattle or bush fires that leave acres of corn fields hallow. Some of the families are moving away and we are losing good, upstanding citizens. I am positive these acts of hatred are racially motivated but strangely, not a single lead turns up any suspects. I press the Chief of Police to make these cases a priority but he says he cannot spare any more men or man hours. I will keep working to find the people responsible for these atrocities but I must stay vigilant until I know what enemy sleeps among us._

* * *

><p>Deeks sat nervously at the breakfast room table watching Jesse pour him one last cup of coffee.<p>

"I can't imagine why anyone would throw a rock through your window, Mr. Deeks," she said flustered. "We're a very quiet town; I'm sure it was just some local kids playing tricks," she said as she took his breakfast plate away. "But I'll call the police so they have a record of the incident and then I'll get the hardware store to come out and replace the glass today."

Deeks looked up at her and nodded but he avoided looking directly into her eyes. He took another sip of coffee and slowly placed his cup back down on the plate. He didn't want her to know about the note. With all this talk about death, he figured it might really set her over the edge.

"How's Mrs. Cooper? Deeks asked.

"She's still in ICU. Looks like she had a mini-stroke but she'll be fine, thank god. Things will be a bit crazy around here for awhile but I'll manage," Jesse said, as she walked through the swinging kitchen doors carrying the last of the breakfast dishes.

Deeks slipped quietly out of the dining room and walked outside. He stood on the porch looking out over the grove of trees in front of the house and leaned up against the porch banister. He felt the warmth of the morning sun on his face. The sound of chirping crickets was deafening as he watched the heat shimmer and float off the dirt road.

Last night he did a preliminary scan of the parameter but found nothing. His senses were on full alert. Whoever wrote that note meant business and Deeks was taking the threat very seriously. He was beginning to doubt that his grandfather took his own life. In the journal, Karl suspected that the victims were being targeted by a racially motivated hate group. What if his death was linked to these hate crimes? Did the elder Brandel solve the crime 50 years ago but silenced before he could point a finger?

If he could find the evidence that Karl Barandel had hidden away, Deeks would be closer to solving the mystery and hopefully close this heartbreaking chapter in his family's history. _Know thyself, know thy enemy_. Deeks had a feeling he was going to get to do both.

As he set off in the SUV for the town's police station, Deeks approached the shopping district first. It was apparent that the town was closer to a small village than a sprawling metropolis. He watched enough TV as a kid to know this place resembled Mayberry more than the streets of San Francisco. Tiny store fronts dotted Main Street with names like _Betty's Eat and Greet_ and _Harrison's Stationary_. If Barney Fife came walking out of one of these stores right now he wouldn't be surprised.

He parked in front of the municipal building and found the police department attached. He pushed open the double doors, walked in and looked around. The station was empty. _Not much going on in the streets of New Bern_, Deeks thought. The front office was deserted except for a few desks and a bulletin board with two out of date FBI most wanted posters.

"Hello," Deeks called out and looked around. No response.

Deeks would go nuts in a place like this; even LAPD with all of its bureaucracy was too slow paced for him. It's one of the reasons he enjoyed undercover work. He preferred to work alone and at his own pace. But that all changed with Kensi. She was the first partner who knew how to keep up with him and match him effortlessly, step by step. It was scary how she could anticipate his next move. He knew he was blessed to find a partnership that was made in heaven and for so many reasons.

"Can I help you?" A voice said from behind. A young female officer in full uniform came through the door. "My name is Lieutenant Mathias." Deeks swung around in time to see her remove her cap. The young woman's long red hair was tied back in a bun and Deeks was caught off guard by her piercing green eyes.

He held out this hand and flashed his badge with the other. "Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD." Her return grip was firm and strong as she stared back directly into his eyes. Deeks figured Mayberry never saw the likes of Lt. Mathias.

"You're a long way from home, Detective," Mathias said. "Is this visit business or personal?" The young cop threw her keys down on the desk and turned around to face Deeks.

"Personal," he said. "I want to find out if I could see the official records of a former cop who worked here back in the 1960's."

"Really, now who would that be?" Mathias asked with a slight drawl.

"His name was Karl Brandel. He was my grandfather."

"I heard the name, but then I'm not from around here originally. But here's the man you need to speak with," Mathias pointed behind Deeks.

"Chief Williams, this is Detective Marty Deeks from the LAPD," she said. "He wants to get some information on his grandfather, Karl Brandel."

The Chief of Police removed his cap and stared at Deeks. He was a tall, burley man, with thick wavy hair and a ruddy complexion. His head jerked once and his eyes darted widely back and forth but he quickly regained his composure and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective. Heard you were in town."

"Really?" Deeks pondered. "I guess word gets around?" Deeks felt the sweat in Williams' hand as they pulled apart.

"Well, when you work in a town this small, you can't spit without someone _across _town having to wipe their face," Wilson smiled broadly at Deeks.

"That's funny," Deeks laughed to hide his concern that he was probably under surveilance.

"So you're Karl Brandel's grandson, huh? Of course, I was only a boy when he died but I knew his son, Gordon. We were in school together. But the person you really should speak with is my father, Jacob. He was the Chief of Police back then."

"So, it runs in the family?" Deeks asked. He was not surprised that the position was held by more than one member in the family. In a small town like this it becomes more of an inherited position than an elected one.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Chief Williams wrapped his thumb inside his belt and slowly ran his fingers down his hip towards his weapon. It was a move right out of the alpha male cop handbook.

"Any chance I can look at the files on his death?" Deeks wasn't intimidated.

"That was a long time ago, son. Doubt if we still have them here. We might still be able to find the files in storage," he said as he looked at Mathias. "But from what my father told me it was pretty straight forward case. It's sad, but sometimes life's too hard to handle for some folks, even cops."

"Right," Deeks hid his disappointment, even though he expected the files would probably be clean of anything controversial regarding the suicide. At this point he didn't want to go for a court order. He may still need their cooperation. And he didn't want to show then the note yet either. He didn't know who he could trust so he was playing his cards close to the vest.

"Well, then I would like to take you up on your offer to speak with your father," Deeks pressed.

"Sure, I'll make a call and see when he's free. Leave me your card and I'll have him give you a call."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Deeks said as he laid his card on the desk. He nodded to the two officers and walked out the building. He was getting restless and wanted some answers now. It was time to call in the cavalry. Deeks pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Deeks! I thought you were on leave?" Eric asked.

"I am, but I need a favor."

"Really?" Eric responded hesitantly. "Do you know how much I hate hearing those words from you guys? It sends shivers down my spine."

"How about if I get you a pair of tickets for this year's Comic Com? I hear they're sold out?"

"Really? You can do that?"

"Are you kidding? I have connections, buddy!" Deeks coaxed Eric. "Look, I need you to get me anything on a Jacob and Michael Williams, former and present Chief of Police in a town called New Bern, Pennsylvania."

Eric looked around Ops to be sure no one was eves dropping. "I'll get back to you." The connection went dead.

Deeks smiled and wondered where he was going to get the tickets he just promised, but he would figure that out later. He always did.

* * *

><p>Eric brought up the background checks of the Williams, father and son, and expected to find the normal litany of information that an elected official gathers during the course of a lifetime. What he didn't expect to find was the FBI file attached to both of their records. Not only was it an ongoing investigation but it looks like it went back years ago. Racketeering, extortion and a number of other suspected offences filled the report. These guys weren't playing around. With the FBI involved, Hetty needed to be informed. "So much for those tickets," Eric mumbled to himself.<p>

"So, what has Mr. Deeks gotten himself into this time?"

"Oh, my god," Eric jumped, startled at finding his boss standing squarely behind him looking over his shoulder. "I swear I was going to tell you, Hetty!" Eric put his hand over his heart to keep it from jumping out of his chest.

"Yes, of course you were, Mr. Beale," Hetty smiled. "Go ahead. Fill me in…"

Eric moved out of the way to let the information on the screen speak for itself.

"Hmm, small town corruption at its best," Hetty commented as she read the report. "Looks like I'll have to put a call into my contact at the FBI," Hetty turned to leave Ops. "Oh, and Mr. Beale, this will remain between the two of us for now." Hetty turned and walked out the room. Eric took a deep breath and slumped back into his chair.

* * *

><p>Deeks stood at the curb and looked up and down Main Street. He could imagine his grandfather standing on this very spot and wondered what it was like to be a cop fifty years ago in this town. Whatever was happening back then, there was no doubt Karl knew the corruption was coming from within the community and maybe even in his own back yard. He had to find the evidence his grandfather had hidden. It was the only way he could discover exactly what happen and clear his family's name.<p>

Deeks walked to the corner and looked across the street to find the town's barber shop. The old barber pole was spinning slowly on the façade of the brick building. Deeks figured more than one Brandel had passed through its door back then. Somebody inside has got to have more answers than he has right now.

Deeks pushed open the door to the shop and the smell of talcum powder permeated the room. Two porcelain lined chairs with brown leather seats sat in front of a floor length mirror. Hair clipping littered the old linoleum floor.

"Have a seat. I'll be right with you." A voice called out from a back room.

"Take your time," Deeks said as he looked around the old shop. If these walls could talk, he mused.

"What can I do ya?" The older man asked as he shuffled over to Deeks. As he got closer, he looked into Deeks' face and tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry to stare. You look so much like a dear friend of mine."

"Karl Brandel? Yeah, I know. I've been getting that look a lot lately. He was my grandfather." Deeks held out his hand.

"You don't say!" He smiled at Deeks in amazement and strongly clasped his hand. "I always wondered what happen to his wife and son. It broke my heart when he died and they moved away. Karl and I were good friends. Yes, we were." He put his other hand on top of Deeks and stared off into the distance reliving better days.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Mr…..? Deeks prompted the barber.

"Johnson, Joe Johnson," the man said. "It's a pleasure."

"Marty," Deeks responded. "I was wondering if I could ask you some questions, Joe."

"Sure, but I don't know what I can tell you, especially if it has to do with his death."

Deeks leaned up against the barber chair and put his arm on the head rest. "Did you notice if he was acting funny towards the end? Did he seem like a man who was preparing to die?"

"Hell, no!" Joe cried as raised his hand in a fist. "He loved his wife and kid too much to leave them behind. But there was something bothering him in those last few weeks," the old man searched his memory. "I could tell he was distracted. But I never did find out what was wrong. I don't know what would make him take his life…. I just don't know. It was terrible." Joe tried to remember more about his old friend as he walked over to the shop window and looked across the street.

"I used to go to his grave there in the church cemetery at least once a week after he died to ask him that exact question. But I guess we'll never know now."

"Well, that's what I have to find out, Joe. Do you know if any of his family still lives in these parts?" Deeks asked.

"Sure, you have some cousins that live right outside of town. I'll give you their address. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Thanks Joe, I appreciate it." Deeks shook the old man's hand.

"Come back any time. I have some great stories I could tell you about your grand dad." Joe stopped and looked Deeks in the eyes. "You need to know, he was a good man, Marty." He turned away from Deeks and picked up the broom to sweep the floor. Deeks left him to his thoughts and walked out the door.

Deeks knew he had to make one more stop before he left town. The red brick Lutheran church had been the corner stone of the New Bern community for over 200 years. Many in the community worshiped at its doors. It was still early in the day and he would be remiss if he didn't pay a visit to his grandfather's grave. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It's not like the man could talk back to him. But he could feel Karl's presence everywhere now. He would never be able to live with himself if he let him down. Deeks knew he was Karl Brandel's last hope at setting the record straight.

A cobblestone path next to the church led to a small cemetery hidden behind the building. The decaying headstones went back for hundreds of years where many of New Bern's finest laid buried in the grave yard. Deeks found a newer section of the cemetery and walked around until he found a familiar name. Nina Brandel, born, 1834…died 1889. Another Brandel rested next to her. All the way down the line, Brandels filled up this tiny area of the cemetery. Off to the corner, a large granite headstone drew his attention. He stepped carefully around the stones until he finally stood in front of Karl Brandel's final resting place. Deeks was overcome with emotion. He knelt down on one knee and gently put his hand over his grandfather's name as if to let him know he was there.

Deeks took in a large gulp of air and lowered his head in grief. This was all too real now.

"I guess you know I found your journal?" he asked and smiled. "Of course you do." Deeks looked up to the sky and then back down at the ground again. "I know Now you didn't take your own life but how do I prove that? You got to help me here, Karl because I have no idea where to find the evidence you left behind. Give me just one lead? Point me in the right direction!" Deeks pleaded.

The deafening silence of the grave yard only made the loneliness more unbearable to take. Deeks stood up to leave when he heard the snap of a tree branch breaking to his left. Suddenly a single bullet whizzed by and ricocheted off the headstone next to Deeks. He dove for cover but not before a second bullet grazed him in the arm. Deeks hit the ground and crawled behind his grandfather's head stone. He grabbed his arm and could feel the blood seep through his shirt sleeve. Deeks was trapped!

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since I posted...hope you are still hanging in there. Please leave me your thoughts...I do appreciate hearing from you all!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em><strong>From the Journal of Karl Brandel<strong>_

_July 23, 1960 _

_Our life here in New Eden has been always been a happy one. No place is perfect but Marina and I have prospered and thrived and have enjoyed watching our son grow up in peace. But today Gordon came home with a black eye and multiple bruises and it took me most of the afternoon and half the evening to get him to talk to me. After his mother fussed around him to attend to the physical hurt, I took him outside to try and get some answers. As we walked into our small barn, Gordon admitted he had a fight with some lads at school. He pleaded with me to promise not to go to their parents. I agreed reluctantly but I'm not sure I am willing to keep that promise. _

_He said the argument started when they called his mother names and accused her of being a Hitler lover and that she helped killed the Jews in the concentration camps. I was horrified that these young boys would hold such hatred. Where did they get these notions? Marina is such a good soul; it pains me to think others may regard her in this way. Gordon said he defended his mother but he pleaded with me again not to go any further. He assured me he could take care of himself. I looked down at my twelve year old son and realized how he had grown into a fine young man, but when a tear slipped down his face it was the young boy that I wanted to hold in my arms again and make all the pain go away. I agreed that we would keep it between ourselves to spare his mother any further hurt but I would take action if there was a next time. This hatred was affecting not only the community but my family as well and it had to stop…now._

* * *

><p>Deeks' back was plastered up against the back of his grandfather's gravestone.<p>

"Now what, Karl?" He wasn't expecting the dead man to answer but any miracle would do about now.

He needed to find a place to hide in the open cemetery and other than a few bushes and a couple of tall dogwoods smattered throughout the area, he was trapped like a sitting duck. He pulled out his gun when he heard the first shot but couldn't get an accurate fix on the shooter's location. His arm began to throb where the bullet grazed his limb but the bigger problem was accuracy. His gun was raised but his arm was shaking as the wound started to burn deep into his muscle. He didn't have a choice. He had to find a better cover. Deeks began to slowly slide his body up the side of the stone to peer over the top. One more shot flew over his head and he ducked back down again.

He was about to return fire when another shot came from the opposite direction. _Great!_ _Could his luck get any worse? N__ow he was surrounded! _ Deeks decided to take his chances by making a break back to the church.

"Get down, Deeks!" A voice called out. _Who the hell was warning him?_ He heard leaves crunching and branches' breaking under foot as a pursuit was taking place behind him. He dared to look quickly around the gravestone to see a shadowy figure dodge behind the church and disappear out of sight.

"He's gone."

Deeks spun rapidly around with his gun drawn at the figure hovering above him.

"Whoa! I'm on your side, Detective. Put your gun down!" Deeks lowered his weapon when he recognized the familiar face.

"Mathias? Jeez, what the hell is going on here?" Deeks closed his eyes and leaned his head up against the gravestone to catch his breath. Mathias lowered her gun as well and slid it back into her holster.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you snooping around here, Deeks," she responded as she tried to catch her breath.

"You think? Either that or your town needs to find a new welcome wagon," Deeks sputtered as he stretched his hand out to Mathias. She reciprocated and pulled Deeks off the ground. The cop noticed Deeks wince as she tugged at his arm to raise him to his feet.

"You're hurt." Mathias noticed Deek's blood-soaked sleeve and grabbed his arm to assess the injury.

"It's just a flesh wound. It probably needs a few stitches," Deeks ignored his arm and looked directly at Mathias. "How did you know I was back here? Were you following me?" Deeks asked suspiciously.

Mathias looked around the grounds again and took another glance back to where she last saw the shooter escape into the crowded brush.

"Come with me," she said without giving Deek a chance to protest. She walked up to the back door of a small chapel that was attached to the south side of the building and slowly pushed open the door. Although it was a newer addition to the original structure, the chapel had to be a hundred years old by Deeks' estimation. The walls hadn't been cleaned or painted since it was first constructed and the years of soot and smoke had taken its toll on the religious murals behind the multiple candle stands. Single pews sat in front of the simple altar like old wooden soldiers. A large effigy of the Virgin and Child stood in the corner with a fresh vase of wildflowers in front of the statue. It was the only evidence that the chapel had been in use within the last few days. A stream of sunlight sparkled through the lone stained glass window in the room, illuminating the altar and leaving the rest of the chapel in shadows. Mathias dodged the window and hid in one of the dark pockets of the room. She turned to face Deeks.

"My name is not Mathias and I'm not a cop…I'm an FBI agent," she began. "I was sent here eight months ago to investigate the Williams. Right after you left the station, I got a call from my contact. It seems your boss talked to my boss." Deeks realized that Eric's search revealed the connection to the FBI investigation and Eric had no choice but to alert Hetty.

"He filled her in regarding my mission and that's when I was told to find you and make you aware of the situation here and to share what information I can. Of course on a need to know basis."

"Well that's good because I_ need_ _to__ know_ why people are threatening and trying to kill me!" Deeks exclaimed as he propped his hands up on both hips. "Give me what you got, _Lieutenant_?" Deeks said with a bit of sarcasm as he stared intently at the woman. Mathias wasn't happy sharing her information with Deeks but felt he had a right to know.

"The Williams are part of a white supremacist hate group but they tend to be equal opportunity racists when it comes to anybody they don't like," she snorted in disgust as she pointed to the outside. "He probably sent one of his goons from the group today to do his dirty work."

"It's going to take a lot more than a few warning shots to get rid of me," Deeks said emphatically.

Mathias offered a dark smile and leaned her back up against the wall, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you have a partner, Detective?"

Deeks raised his eyebrows, not following her train of thought. _What did Kensi have to do with this? _

"I had a partner once," she continued. "He was sent out here two years ago to investigate the Williams. He went in undercover as a field hand. He found a job on one of the many Mennonite and Amish farms. He laid low, stayed invisible as much as possible and tried to get them to talk to him at least enough to find out who may be involved. You see, the Williams have been under suspicion for different crimes for many years. During your grandfather's time it was vandalism and destruction of property belonging to German immigrants and whoever else they didn't like. Now it's extortion of goods, money, larceny-theft, aggravated assault, arson…the list goes on and on but there was never enough evidence to point a finger at either one of them. No one will talk. They're frightened out of their wits."

Mathias paused to control her emotions. She still couldn't tell the rest of the story without reliving the heartache associated with the fate of her partner. "One day, we got word that Jake was found dead six miles outside of town. The wrong people heard he was asking too many questions. They made it look like a hit and run but the car and driver were never found. The official cause of death was vehicular homicide. The report says the driver probably hit a deer and didn't bother to stop to find out. Isn't that a joke?" Mathias' voice broke.

"I'm sorry," Deeks lowered his head quickly to show respect for her partner and let her know he understood her pain and frustration.

"You don't understand. He wasn't only my partner, he was my life," her voice dropped. "Do you know what that feels like?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

Deeks knew only too well how that would feel. Deeks had lost other partners in the past but there was only one partner that mattered now. The thought of never seeing Kensi again was unimaginable to him.

"Yes, I do know how you feel," Deeks said grimly.

"Then you know the only thing I live for right now is getting the proof I need to put these bastards behind bars for the rest of their lives. This whole undercover job hasn't been easy because in order to get this assignment, I had to prove to my superiors that I wasn't out for revenge... that I had a more altruistic motive."

"And do you? Because if I was in your shoes, I don't know if I could be here for unselfish reasons alone."

"Let's put it this way, Deeks… these local folk don't deserve this persecution and my partner didn't deserve to die. The reason I'm here doesn't really matter but completing this mission does. More importantly, I don't need you poking your nose into this operation and jeopardizing everything I've done here so far. I've come too far to fail!"

"Really?" Deeks cried back defensively. "Because I have just as big a stake in being here as you do!"

"You're in over your head here, Detective. Do me a favor and go home and let the Bureau handle it from here," she said dismissively.

"Don't patronize me, Mathias." Deeks growled. "I've worked with enough feds to know how arrogant you guys can be. And I didn't get to my position at NCIS because I was lucky. I earned all my scars the hard way. So if you would take that ego of yours off the shelf and agree to work with me, I think together we can find the evidence we need to get these assholes off the streets and behind bars for the rest of their lives."

"Look, Deeks, you probably think they killed your grandfather and made it look like a suicide, and you're probably right. But after 50 years, how are you going prove that allegation?" she hammered back at Deeks.

"Karl left a journal behind before he died stating that he had hidden enough evidence to blow the roof off this case." Deeks reached into his pocket. "He left this key in the journal with instructions to my father to go back to the family homestead and find the proof he had hidden so the authorities could take down the Williams." Deeks waived the key in front of Mathias' face. "And I am going to do just that."

Mathias shook her head and looked down at her boots. She tapped her foot up and down a few times, trying to decide if she should take Deeks at his word or chase him out of town for good.

Deeks let the silence settle between them and then he spoke. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not leaving. So get use to it. Either we play nice together, or we go it alone. It doesn't matter to me. My father never got a chance to make things right but I intend to finish what my grandfather started," Deeks said and held his ground.

"Looks like I don't have a choice, do I?" Mathias groaned and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Not really, Lieutenant. And by the way, do you have a first name or should I just keep calling you Lieutenant, sir?"

"They know me as Remy here, why don't we keep it that way," she sighed.

"I get it. Undercover all the way. That's a good thing. So where do we go from here, Remy?" Deeks asked.

"You need to lay low, Deeks. I suggest you check out of Jesse's place today. Tell them you finished your business and that you're leaving town." She stopped to catch her breath and looked out the chapel window. She turned back to face Deeks again.

"Go further west on Rt. 30, past Lancaster and you'll find a motel called the Echo Inn. Pay cash and use an alias. Here's my card. Call me when you get settled."

"Thanks." Deeks turned to walk out the chapel but Remy grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Be careful, Detective," Remy lowered her voice. "These may be small town thugs but they're just as lethal as those terrorists who flew the planes into the World Trade Center. They won't stop for nothing and no one."

"I understand." Deeks said and quietly slipped out the chapel door. She stayed behind and watched Deeks sneak around the church until he was out of view. Remy feared things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p>Hetty walked down the Mission's center staircase and was about to step into her office when she heard Kensi calling after her.<p>

"Hetty, have you heard from Deeks today?" Kensi asked as she followed her into her office.

"Not exactly," she hedged and handed Kensi an envelope.

"What's this?" Kens opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. "A plane ticket?" Kensi voice showed signs of concern.

"You finally have your wish, Ms. Blye," Hetty acquiesced. "It seems Mr. Deeks has found himself in the middle of an FBI sting. I suggest you go home and pack. You have a red eye to catch tonight. Mr. Beale has downloaded the FBI files to your laptop so you'll be up to speed on the case by the time you touch ground. Consider yourself on vacation, Ms. Blye and enjoy Amish Country. I hear its quite beautiful at this time of year."

Kensi smiled at Hetty as she clutched the ticket tightly in her hands. "Thanks, Hetty," she said in gratitude.

"Oh, and Ms. Blye, keep in touch and try not to step on any FBI toes, if you get my drift?" She pointed at Kensi.

Kensi nodded, picked up her belongings and rushed out the doors to catch the overnight flight to Philadelphia.

"Stay safe." Hetty added but Kensi was already out the Mission doors.

* * *

><p>Let the fireworks begin! Hope you are enjoying the story and I appreciate all the great reviews! As Oliver would say..."More please?"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>November 20, 1960<em>

_From the Journal of Karl Brandel_

_Winter has arrived early this year as harsh winds have enveloped the land, keeping the farmers from gathering the remnants of their fall crops. Lately the mood of the town's people has matched the dark skies and cold air that has blown down from the north. The Amish have always isolated themselves from the outside world, but now they have segregated themselves even further from their neighbors. When I pass them riding in their horse and buggies on the streets of New Eden, they use to wave and smile…now they avoid my greetings and pretend I'm not there. I hear from other neighbors that they no longer report any incidents of discrimination or crimes directed at them. I fear they have circled the wagons and have gone deeper into their private world. _

_Today, I overhead Chief Williams speaking in one of the interrogation rooms. I didn't know who he was talking to but he was animated and I could feel his anger from all the way down the hall. He was yelling out "I tell you they are un-American. They won't fly the flag or serve our country or vote. Now they refuse to send their kids to high school! I'd run them all out of here if I could…Commie Krauts!" He was referring to a group of Amish families who were taken to court over their refusal to educate their children past grade school. All were tried and convicted and served jail time. I know their ways are strange to us but our ancestors came to this country to flee religious persecution. They have a right to their beliefs. Chief Williams' words frighten me. I begin to wonder if the enemy is closer than I originally thought._

* * *

><p>Kenis sat in the airport lounge waiting for her plane to board. She has left Deeks numerous text messages on the way to the airport and tried calling but only got his answering service.<p>

"Something's not right," Kensi murmured to herself. Her woman's intuition was on full alert.

The overhead speakers crackled_, "Flight 45 now boarding at gate 16 for Philadelphia. We will be boarding shortly. Please have your tickets ready."_

Kensi tapped in Deeks phone number one last time before she headed to the gate.

"Come on Deeks. Pick up!" she commanded.

"Helloooo?" a shaky voice answered. Kensi could hear a lot of static and movement in the background.

"Who's this," Kensi demanded.

"Who are youuuuu?" The voice sung out the question.

"Deeks, is that you?"

"No Deeks here," the voice laughed wildly and the phone went dead.

Kensi's chest tightened and her breath caught in her throat.

Either that was a very drunk Deeks or someone else was now the new owner of his cell phone. Kensi contacted Hetty to let her know about the call and that she would be needing the GPS location of his phone when she touched down in Philadelphia. The speaker announced that her row was boarding and Kensi rushed up to the check-in desk and handed her ticket to the attendant. She couldn't get on that plane fast enough!

* * *

><p>"Damn!"<p>

Deeks patted down his jeans' pockets. His cell phone was gone. After he left the chapel, he slipped quickly into his SUV and headed out of town. He must have lost it in the cemetery, he reasoned. He'd have to pick up a burn phone later because he couldn't chance going back to the church again.

Deeks drove around town for awhile. He filled up his car at a one-pump gas station off the main road and picked up a local road map. He finally decided it was time to head back to the Inn and check out of his room. He parked about a quarter mile from the house and went the rest of the way on foot. Deeks followed the road via a parallel path in the woods. If anyone was waiting for his return, he was going to take Remy's advice and keep himself as inconspicuous as possible. He stopped to grab the journal before he left the car and shoved it behind his back, next to his weapon.

Deeks looped around behind the house avoiding anyone who might be waiting for him on the front porch. He quietly sneaked up the old stairs and tried the back door. The glass knob gave no resistance as he heard the lock click into the place. Deeks look around before he gently pushed the door open and stepped into the kitchen. The breakfast dishes were long retired and put away and the room spelled clean like it had been wiped down with lavender and bleach.

The rest of the house was uncharacteristically quiet. He continued into the dining room and then through the living room and up the stairs to his room. As he reached the third floor, he felt for his gun and unlocked his bedroom door slowly. He waited as the door swung wide open giving him a clear view of the room. Deeks remained off to the side of the door before taking his first tentative steps inside. Everything seemed to be in place as he looked around the room for any signs of unwanted entry. He began to cross the room to gather his travel bag when he heard the floor creak behind him.

"Hey, Marty! Where have you…."

Deeks pulled his weapon out as he whirled around to face the door.

The look of terror in Lindy's face intensified as she slowly backed out the door. Deeks lowered his gun and hid it behind his back again.

"Lindy, I'm sorry! Forgive me. I didn't know it was you," he held open his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise!" Deeks pleaded. He saw the girl begin to relax and nod her head. The fear was still evident in her body posture though. Her hands were clutched in two tight balls as she pressed them close by her side.

"I'm a cop, Lindy. I thought someone was following me," Deeks tried desperately to make her understand.

She looked down the hall and back at Deeks again. The color returned slowly to Lindy's face as she stood in the door way, still not knowing how to respond.

"Are we ok?" Deeks asked. His eyes pleading with her as he tried to gain her trust again.

"Sure," she said timidly. "Ah...Chief Williams was looking for you about an hour ago."

_I bet he was_, Deeks thought to himself.

"I told the Chief you weren't here," she said with a hint of uncertainty to her voice. "Did I do the right thing?"

"You did good, Lindy," Deeks smiled at the girl and turned around to pick up the journal which had fallen when he drew his weapon. The back page of the book had flipped open on the floor displaying a large round symbol. The colorful design featured a small star nested inside a larger star and it was surrounded by alternating tulips and wheat sheaves.

Deeks hadn't paid much attention to it before thinking it was merely decorative.

"Hey, that's a hex sign," Lindy said as she pointed to the page. "You can find them all around here, mostly on barns."

"Now that you mention it, I have seen them around," Deeks said as he reached to pick up the book. "Do you know what it means? "

"Hold on," Lindy went running out the room and returned a few minutes later clutching her lap top.

"I found a web site that shows all the signs," she said as she rushed back into the room. She put her lap top on the bed and knelt down besides it. Deeks stood behind Lindy as she scrolled through the signs.

"They are mainly for decoration but some associate them with magic," she explained still looking for the specific sign in Deeks' journal. "Here it is!" she cried. "It's called the sign of abundance and goodwill."

"Goodwill and abundance are brought by the stars and wheat," Deeks read out loud behind her. "The tulips bring faith and trust in mankind."

Deeks looked closer at the hex sign in his grandfather's book. As he ran his hand over the picture he noticed it was a glossy sticker. In the middle of the star the words Lodge 44 was written.

"Have you ever heard of Lodge 44?" Deeks asked Lindy.

The young girl rolled her eyes upward showing she was trying to search her memory. She finally shook her head. "No, not really. Maybe Mom knows."

"That's ok. I got to go now, Lindy." I'll write your mom a note that I'm checking out and leaving New Eden. I've got to get back home." Deeks picked up his carry-on bag and threw the last bits of his belongs inside and stepped into the hall. As he reached the top of the steps Deeks turned around to look for Lindy.

"It was nice knowing you, Marty," Lindy said standing in the middle of the hall with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"You too, kiddo. Hang in there," Deeks smiled back. "Sorry about scaring you back there," Deeks pointed at the room.

"Are you really a cop, Marty?" she asked hesitantly.

"Twenty-four - seven," Deeks answered soberly.

"Cool!" she gushed.

Deeks laughed out loud at her enthusiasm and rushed down the stairs. He found paper and pen and wrote a short note to Jesse that he had checked out and was heading back to LA. If Williams and his goons were still following him, Lindy and her mom were in danger too and he needed to get out of the area quickly.

* * *

><p>Callen sat in Hetty's office across from her desk reviewing his notes on the day's proceedings.<p>

"…and after we contact the DOD and let them know the location of the arms shipment we should be able to find out who our contact within the agency will be and then…." Callen looks up to find Hetty staring down at her hands.

"…and then we will have this enormous party at the Staples Center for the entire Pacific fleet, tons of booze, strip club dancers and circus elephants. How does that sound?" Callen cocked his head to the left and waited for the Ops Manager to reply. Silence.

"Hetty! You haven't heard a word I've said in the last ten minutes," Callen scolded his boss.

"I would leave out the elephants, Mr. Callen. They can get extremely messy," Hetty replied without missing a beat. She raised her head and smiled at Callen.

"I'm a bit worried about Mr. Deeks," she explained. "He may have found himself in the middle of an FBI sting and now he's missing….Kensi is on the next flight out, as we speak."

"What's this all about? I thought he went back East on vacation?" Callen asked.

"He went there to clear up some family business, actually. But things seem to have gotten out of hand."

"Well, I'm sure Kensi will get a handle on things when she gets there," Callen tried to assure Hetty.

"I do hope so. I just got word from the FBI that their undercover agent has missed her daily check in call as well. This is not good." Hetty let out a long sigh.

* * *

><p>Deeks sat in the seedy tavern at the far end of the bar, tapping his foot to an old Willie Nelson song playing on the juke box. His ball cap was tipped way down over his eyes and covering as much of his face as possible. He swirled his beer slowly watching the gold liquid circle the bottom of the bottle and thinking what his next move would be. Two hours before, he had checked into the motel that Remy had recommended. Deeks was pretty sure it was the worse flop house he ever stayed in and he guessed the devil would think twice about following him into this god-forsaken place. The staff behind the desk looked like extras from the movie Deliverance and he couldn't wait to get into his room and barricade the door behind him.<p>

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Deeks looked out the dirty motel window and watched as patrons filed in and out of the tavern across the street. Outside the bar he spied a pay phone hanging on the wall under a neon sign that blinked_ Schlitz_. Since his room didn't have a TV let a lone a phone, he ran over to the bar to make a quick call to Remy. He still hadn't had a chance to find a store that sold burn phones. He was afraid to show his face in one of the malls and outlet stores he drove by as he made his way out of Lancaster. He had no idea how far the Williams' reach extended beyond New Eden. Remy agreed to meet his at the bar in an hour.

Deeks moved over to the juke box in the dark corner of the room to kill time and perused the songs behind the glass display case. He smiled when he eyed_ Footloose_ by Kenny Loggins. He used to love driving Kensi crazy when they were on stakeout by playing that song over and over again and singing along at the top of his lungs. What she didn't know was that he was really a_ House at Pooh Corner_ kind of guy. Wait until she finds that song in his tiny CD collection.

"I doubt if you'll find your type of music coming out of that old box," a familiar voice whispered in Deeks' ear.

Deeks smiled and replied without turning around. "Yeah? And what is my _type_ of music?"

"Coldplay, Decemberists, Shins? Am I getting close?" she cajoled. Deeks turned around to face Remy. Her long red hair hung in large curls around her face and down her back. Her green eyes twinkled in anticipation of his answer. The uniform didn't do her justice. Her tight jeans failed to hide her curvy hips and long legs. Deeks was a little caught off guard at the beauty standing in front of him.

"They're ok." Deeks was also a little freaked out that she had identified his taste in music so quickly. No even Kensi knew he liked the Shins. He quickly changed the subject. "You want a beer?" Deeks asked. Remy didn't respond at first. She was staring in the mirror over the juke box.

Without warning she flung her arms around Deeks and locked lips with a force that knocked him back up against the wall. Deeks grabbed on to her waist to steady himself.

Remy looked up again in the mirror and back at Deeks, keeping his face hidden from the rest of the room. "We got to get out of here now," she whispered in his ear. She grabbed his hand and led him out the back door.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all fun reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry the update has taken so long. There are just not enough hours in the day! Promise to be back soon...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><em>From the Journal of Karl Brandel<em>

_December 2, 1961_

_Finally a break through! I received an anonymous tip today which was left on the windshield of my squad car. The scribbled note said they overheard someone was going to torch an Amish barn this evening on the south side of town. There's only one Amish farm in that area and I know it well. They are my family on my mother's side. I called Marina and told her I would be late and then drove over to the Sweitzer's farm. I took my own car and parked it far away from the barn and walked about two miles to the site. Luckily the corn fields were still covered with row after row of harvested stalks. The fresh ears of corn were long gone but the plants' tall leaves made for a perfect place to lay in wait._

_I camped out a few yards from the parameter of the barn. It didn't take long until I heard the sound of footsteps tramping through the corn field. I crouched down lower and watched two men as they approached the barn carrying cans of kerosene in each hand._

_I raced up behind them and waited for the men to start torching the barn. As they began to shake out the contents of the cans, I walked up behind them and hollered "Police!" They both dropped the cans and started to run but I was sure I recognized one of them. It was Chief Williams' nephew, Jerry and the other man was his friend, Adam. I may have averted another act of violence but what can of worms have I opened up? And how do I accuse the Chief of Police's nephew? The evidence was beginning to add up. Dear Lord, what do I do now?_

* * *

><p>"What the hell happen back there?" Deeks asked in bewilderment as he and Remy raced back across the street to the motel. Deeks turned his key in the lock and they both rushed inside his room. Remy took a peak out the front window to see if they were being followed. She pulled the drapes securely together again and turned to face Deeks.<p>

"One of Williams' men just walked into the bar. I couldn't let him see you or me for that matter." Remy stopped to look at Deeks. "Sorry about the kiss," she said shyly. "It was the only way I could prevent you from talking."

"I wish I had a nickel for every time a woman used that line!" Deeks laughed. "Actually, there are a lot worse ways to shut a man up, all things considering."

"Unfortunately, this isn't a joke. You need to stay out of sight for the rest of the night, Deeks. We don't have much time and I got to get back to the station in an hour for my shift."

"What? And leave me here all alone in the lap of luxury?" Deeks swept his arms around the room. "How did you find this hell hole?" he snorted.

"You'll survive," Remy smiled ruefully at Deeks' facial expression. "But I am concerned that this location may not be safe enough if his merry men will travel this far out for a drink. You're going to have to be inconspicuous as possible. How's your arm by the way?"

Deeks brushed his hand over the wound and winced. "Probably could have used a few stitches but it will have to wait until this is all over."

"I hope you realized you could be here for awhile if no one wants to talk to you, Detective. In my six months I have discovered a code of silence that won't be broken. No one slips up. Jake got close but paid dearly for it with his life. The evidence your grandfather left behind may be the only thing we have to hang a charge on the Williams and then hopefully break this thing wide open," Remy swept her windblown hair away from her face. "Do you have any idea where to start looking?"

"Not really. My grandfather left a letter to my dad that a satchel was hidden in the family homestead and that he would know where to find it. Unfortunately my father is dead now and he took the location to the grave with him."

"So you're back to square one?"

"Not yet. I still have some family around here. I thought I would pay them a visit tomorrow. Maybe they can give me some clues."

"Be careful Deeks. You can't be sure who to trust anymore. The Williams have had a lot of these town folks in their grip for a long time. They are frightened of retaliation and will do anything to keep their family and property safe."

"Understood." Deeks paced back and forth in the small room. "By the way, do you know if there's a Lodge 44 around here? It was a reference I found in the journal. It may have some significance."

"I've heard the Chief say he had a lodge meeting to go to once. Maybe he belongs to it. I'll call you if I find out anything."

"Well, that's going to be a bit hard. I lost my phone, most likely in the cemetery. I'll try and find a burn phone while I'm out. But can you to do me a favor for now and call my ops manager and let her know I'm ok? I haven't had a chance to contact anyone, including my partner."

Remy pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"No. I would have to lie to Kensi and she would see right through the lie. I don't want her out here, it's too dangerous." Deeks said adamantly. "This is my fight…not hers."

"I keep second guessing my decision to let Jake run the mission by himself. I often wonder if I had been withwouldn't he would still be alive now."

"You can't second guess yourself. Both of you would be dead now. Did you ever think of that?" Deeks asked. "No, I would never forgive myself if anything happen to Kensi because of me. She's better off in LA."

Remy nodded and looked at Deeks curiously.

"I can tell you two have a strong bond. What's she like? "

Deeks looked down at the floor and turns his head to prevent Remy from seeing the blush forming on his cheeks. Just thinking of the woman made his heart beat faster and filled his soul with joy like no other woman had done before.

"What's she like?" Deeks gives a slow grin. "It's hard to try and paint a picture of the complex Kensi Blye. She's ambitious, athletic, attractive, antagonizing, annoying, alluring and that's just the A's."

Remy shook her head and stated with a smile. "And you love her."

"Is it that obvious?" Deeks sighed.

"She's a lucky girl," Remy added.

"Yeah, well I keep telling her that and she keeps laughing every time I say it."

"Just appreciate every minute you have together, Detective," Remy said with remorse. "You never know which one will be your last."

Deeks bit his lower lip and sympathized with Remy's loss. He knows how easily and at any time he could be in her shoes.

"Call me during the day and let me know your status. I'll meet you back here tomorrow night to compare notes," Remy said as she turned the latch on the door. "Good luck, Deeks." Remy slipped out the door. He bolted the latch behind her and dropped down on the bed exhausted. It was a trying day and he still had a long ways to go if he was going to unravel the mystery behind his grandfather's death.

* * *

><p>"Eric, I'm driving down the middle of New Eden's main street right now. How close am I to the signal?"<p>

"In about two blocks turn left, Kensi," Eric directed.

Kensi didn't waste any time after getting off the plane in Philadelphia. The red eye got her into the city early in the morning and the first thing she did was to rent a car and set the GPS for the last know location of Deeks' cell phone. Eric had been tracking the cell's location ever since she called in the strange conversation she had the night before with the person who was clearly not Deeks.

"I'm on a tiny side street, but I don't see anyone," Kensi said as she stopped the car.

"You should be right on top of it," Eric insisted.

She got out and looked around and spied a Salvation Army mission sign. "I have a hunch I may know where it is."

She opened the doors to the building and stepped right into a soup kitchen. There were a few people in line while others were finishing their breakfast. If she was right, Deeks' phone was somewhere in this room.

"Eric I don't want to be too obvious, can you dial Deeks' phone?" she asked.

The familiar ring tone sounded from the far corner of the room. All eyes turned as the old man got up to leave with his tray.

"Wait," Kensi called out. "Can I speak with you?"

The man dropped his tray and ran limping out the back door with Kensi in full pursuit.

Outside Kensi dove from behind and tackled him to the ground. The man tried to crawl away but Kensi was able to immobilize him quickly.

"Federal agent! Where's the phone?" she hollered and flashed her badge.

'I didn't steal it, I swear to god. I found it in the cemetery!" He pulled the black iPhone from his pocket and Kensi grabbed it out of his hand.

"Show me where you found it," Kensi pulled the man to his feet.

"Two blocks over on Main," he said with his hands raised in the air. "Just don't shoot me! It's this way."

"What's your name?" Kensi asked as they walked down the street.

"Joe," he whimpered while still looking to see if Kensi had her weapon pointed at him.

"Ok, Joe. Did you see anyone else in the area at the time you found the phone? Say a man in his mid-thirties, blond hair, and blue eyes, tall?

"No, I was all alone. You got to believe me," he said as he shuffled along beside her. He directed her behind the church and pointed at the cemetery.

"Over there in the corner. That's where I found it," he pointed. Kensi continued to lead him along until they stopped directly in front of a gravestone. He immediately turned tail and ran out of the cemetery as fast as his feeble legs would take him.

"Hey, wait!" she yelled out after him but in the end decided to let him go. He may have found Deeks phone but she was pretty sure he didn't have anything to do with his disappearance.

Kensi looked down again at the ground and knelt down next to the tomb stone. She immediately noticed a patch of red that had permeated the stone. It looked like paint at first but when she lightly touched the blotch with her index finger and tasted the substance, she knew immediately it was blood. She walked around the front of the stone, and her eyes grew wide in astonishment when she recognized the familiar name.

_Karl Brandel_.

She pulled out her phone again. "Eric is Hetty there?"

"I'm here, Ms, Blye."

"Hetty, not only did I find Deeks' phone but I found his grandfather's grave too. There's fresh blood on the head stone. I'm getting a bad feeling. Something is definitely wrong."

"I fear you may be right," Hetty said. "I just got a call from the Bureau that Deek's contact is also missing. The police department reported that she never showed up for duty last night. There is a BOLO out for her right now. Be careful Kensi and keep a low profile. Mr. Deeks has shaken the hornet's nest, I'm afraid."

"I'm going to check out the bed and breakfast where he was staying yesterday," Kensi said as she scanned the cemetery looking for more clues to Deeks' disappearance.

"I want you to check in at regular intervals and if you think you may need reinforcements out there let me know," Hetty added.

"Will do," Kensi said and ended the call.

Kensi looked down at Karl Brandel's final resting place and took a deep breath. "I'll make a deal with you, Mr. Brandel. You keep your grandson safe until I find him, and I promise we'll set the record straight and clear your name. What do you say?"

Suddenly a warm breeze swirled around her and enfolded her in a loving embrace. A feeling of peace and well-being swept over her. Kensi closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kensi ran out of the cemetery in search of Deeks and to make good on her promise.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great reviews! I love hearing from you all. The story continues as Deeks gets to meet and mingle with his Amish relatives. This city boy has no idea what he's in for! LOL! Stay tuned!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sins of Another Father**

**by phillydi**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><em><strong>From the Journal of Karl Brandel<strong>_

_**December 2, 1961**_

_I avoided the Chief all day because I didn't know how I was going to tell him it was his nephew I stopped from torching the Sweitzer's barn last night. The problem is he will pretend that he doesn't believe me because he knows the real truth and always has. Besides, I have no proof; it would be my word against his kin. And even if I did have the evidence I need to take to the authorities, my worse night mares have come true. I'm beginning to believe that the source of all this evil is emanating from the men who have sworn to protect the very citizens that they pledged to serve. I must convince the community to come forward and fight this tyranny. We didn't come all the way to this country to live with the oppression our forefathers fled from so long ago. I must find a way!_

* * *

><p>After Remy left the motel, Deeks sat up in bed until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. It was hard to sleep knowing that Williams had snitches everywhere in town. Unfortunately, every time he began to drift off to sleep someone would push the button on the ice machine and the avalanche of ice coming from the box sounded like a MK-16 being fired at close range. After being startled awake for the third time he gave up trying to sleep and wrapped his fingers tightly around the trigger of his own weapon. He wasn't taken any chances<p>

The next thing Deeks knew the alarm on his watch was beeping softly next to his ear. Morning had come too quickly, assaulting all his senses at once. The sun was shining brightly and he could tell it was going to be another warm day. Tired, hot and disjointed, Deeks dragged himself out of bed. Since he had slept fully clothed, there wasn't much to do except splash some water on his face and collect his belongings. He had paid for two nights but hoped he didn't have to return to this dump. He first needed to find some coffee and then talk to his family. If they couldn't or wouldn't give him any clues into his grandfather's death, this whole journey may be at a dead end. Everything had to be investigated under the radar at this point and he just wasn't sure how much further he could go. He also felt naked and vulnerable without his phone. Hopefully Remy had checked in with Hetty. He knew Kensi wasn't going to be too happy with him either. Deeks shook his head slowly. It was not going to be a pretty conversation when they finally connected. He was just glad Kensi was back home safe and sound in LA. He didn't want to worry about her too. With his weapon tucked securely in his back, and his cap scrunched on tightly, Deeks set off to find himself an large cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>While Deeks was searching for his first cup of joe, Kensi drove to his last known location. Jesse's Bed and Breakfast Inn was a picture perfect location for a romantic rendezvous. <em>Too bad they weren't really on vacation, <em>Kensi thought_, she wouldn't mind being secreted away here with Deeks for a few days! _

Kensi pulled her bag out of the car and walked up the flower-lined front porch and through the screen door.

"Hi, I would like to rent a room?" Kensi smiled at the woman behind the front desk and handed her a driver's license.

"Sure, we should have something for you. My name's Jesse and I'm the owner here. You'll have to excuse the mess. My housekeeper has been taken ill and I'm all alone here for the unforeseen future." Jesse looked down to enter the inn's new guest into the log. She reached behind her to pull down a room key. "Do you know how long you will be staying?"

"Mmm, not sure," Kensi shook her head and noticed two young girls who were sitting quietly at the top of the sweeping hall stairs.

"I'm actually joining a friend who is supposed to be staying here, Marty Deeks?" Kensi inquired.

"I'm afraid you're too late, Ms. Blye. Mr. Deeks checked out late yesterday afternoon," Jesse said hesitantly. "He said he was heading back home according to his note. Strange, I thought he would be staying longer," she wondered out loud to no one in particular.

"Do you know Marty?" Lindy shouted excitedly as she came racing down the stairs.

"Yes, I do," Kensi said and smiled back. _Another smitten female left behind in his wake_, she mused.

"Is he really a cop?" Lindy smiled broadly. This startled Kensi who was not sure how to answer the teenager. She was surprised Deeks voluntarily supplied the information unless his hand was being forced.

"Lindy, why don't you let Ms. Blye get settled in, please?" Jesse pleaded in exasperation. "I'm sure she would like to check into her room. Can you take her up to number 30?"

"Sure, follow me," Lindy called out.

Kensi followed Lindy taking the stairs two at a time just to keep up with the girl, while her younger sister trailed closely behind. With her backpack slung over her shoulder, Kensi reached the room and stood next to Lindy before she opened the door.

"Did Deeks tell you he was a cop?" Kensi had to know.

"Yeah, he said some people were following him!" Lindy explained in a hushed voice. She looked up at Kensi and tilted her head. "I bet you're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Ah…" Kensi wasn't sure what to make of Deeks' predicament and was totally thrown by the Lindy's question.

"You are, aren't you?" Lindy insisted despondently. "I guess I should have known he would go for somebody beautiful like you."

Kensi smiled but decided to ignore the question. "Did he tell you who was following him?"

"No, but he was pretty nervous when he checked out," Lindy added. "You know, he was all serious like."

"Thanks, Lindy. If you hear from Marty, will you let me know?"

"Yeah, sure." Lindy watched Kensi enter the room that Deeks had previously rented and close the door behind her. Lindy stared at the door for a few seconds before walking slowly down the hall. "Come on,Sam," Lindy called out to her younger sister.

Kensi examined the room with one long glance around and then threw her bag on the bed. She walked over to the lace covered window and wrapped her arms around her waist as she gazed down on the front lawn. This latest news that Deeks was being followed disturbed her deeply. He was out there somewhere and she hadn't a clue where or who was after him. It was already dusk and night was approaching quickly. It was time to call Hetty and check in. Maybe she had heard from Deeks. It was the _not knowing_ that was killing Kensi.

Hetty answered on the second ring.

"He's gone underground, Hetty," Kensi said without the initial pleasantries. "The proprietor of the Inn said he checked out late yesterday afternoon and supposedly headed home."

"The word is no better from my contact at the FBI," Hetty said. "Their agent has been out of contact about the same time Mr. Deeks went missing. She never checked in from her shift and her car is missing."

"Maybe I should pay a visit to our local law enforcement friends here in New Eden tomorrow?"

"Be careful Ms Blye, these are dangerous men," Hetty warned. "Mr. Deeks has awaken the giant just like his grandfather did years before him and I'd say they are not a bunch of happy campers right now. I would suggest you go in with a backstory."

"Don't worry, Hetty," Kensi said. "I won't give my hand way. I'll be careful."

* * *

><p>Deeks found a McDonald's drive through and ordered every breakfast they had on the menu including an extra large coffee. For some reason, he was always starving when he was undercover and this time was no different. He found a quiet out of the way place to eat and mapped the quickest and most secure route to the Sweitzer farm. He looked down at the address that Joe had given him and punched it into the GPS. He was apprehensive about meeting his next of kin, not knowing if they would welcome him with open arms or turn him flat out away? He turned the key in the ignition and decided it was time to find out.<p>

The GPS took him off the paved highway and on to the back dirt roads of New Eden. As he got closer to his destination he realized that he had left the world he knew far behind him. Time stood still here in the farm lands of Lancaster County. He drove past row after row of towering corn stalks. The golden crop had sustained this area of the country for hundreds of years.

Deeks searched to find an entrance to the farm and noticed the number of horses and mules hooked up to plows and harvesting equipment. He didn't see a single modern farming implement as he surveyed the land. It was like he entered a time warp and was thrown back 300 years ago when the first settlers claimed the land. How could they meet supply and demand without the modern tools of the trade? Finally, Deeks spied a small sign almost hidden completely from the road.

_**Sweitzer Farm, Est. 1838**_

Deeks was amazed and fascinated that the family had laid stake to these lands so many year ago. He wondered how his grandfather broke away from the farm to become a cop in the _big city_.

He turned into the long, narrow road that led up to an old farm house with several barns standing guard on either side. Deeks peered out from the car window and realized not much had changed since 1838. It was a way of life that had stood the test of time and endured. He stepped out of the car and looked around. The hub of activity seemed to be coming from the barn on the right. He was about to close the car door when two small children rushed past him in a blur.

"Hanna, give me back my toy soldier!" The young boy cried out.

"No, Eli. Papa said you could not have it even if you did find it at school," she cried. "You know we are not allowed to have such things."

The older girl stood with her hands on her hips, staring at her young brother. The toy was clasped securely in her right hand. Her blood hair was braded and twisted in a bun and on her head sat a white bonnet. Her dark lavender dress came down to her ankles and a spotless apron was tied around her waist. The boy was dressed all in black with a white shirt. His black felt tipped hat was perched far back on his head. He was leaning over trying to get his breath when he looked over and noticed Deeks standing besides his car.

"Hi there," Deeks said as he took a step closer to the two children. "Are your parents around?"

"Our papa is in the barn and our mother is out back," Hanna said shyly and pointed to the barn on the left.

"Thanks," Deeks smiled and took a few steps closer to the large structure. As he stood in the opening, his nose was assaulted by a number of exotic smells unknown to this city boy. Freshly cut hay filled a corner of the huge space and a line of work horses danced in stalls on the right. On the other side, three cows stood perfectly still, chewing on their cud and staring at the stranger in the doorway. A number of hens scattered about every which way trying to avoid Deeks as he stepped inside.

"Hello, anybody here?" he hollered trying desperately not to step on the chickens that seem to be everywhere under foot.

A single head popped out from one of the stalls. "What can I do for you? Wait! You're not selling those John Deer tractors are you? We don't need them!" Like his younger son, the man was dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a broad rimed straw hat. The only visible difference was the long beard that covered his face and reached down to the middle of his chest.

"Ah, no," Deeks stuttered. "I'm not a salesman." He continued to stare at the strangely dressed man and then turned around again to look at his children. Putting two and two together, it was obvious these people were Amish. These people couldn't be related to him. Could they?

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for the Sweitzer family, but I think I have the wrong farm," he apologized.

"This is the Sweitzer farm. I'm Samuel Sweitzer. Do I know you?" He studied Deeks up-close, squinting slowly as he moved closer to the Detective.

"Samuel, my name is Martin Deeks, and I was told we may be related," Deeks said hesitantly. He calculated that the man was probably his own age despite the long beard which made him look much older.

"There's nobody that I know of by the name Deeks in this family," he said scratching his head.

"That's because my name used to be Brandel. My grandfather was Karl Brandel," Deeks stopped to let the information sink in for a bit, although he was sure he had the wrong place when he got no response from Samuel.

"But I'm sure I must have misunderstood the person who gave me this address because you're obvious Amish and I'm not…not that I wouldn't want to be Amish… if I had been born Amish… because I'm sure it's a wonderful life you have here… and you all look like lovely people…. and I think I'll stop talking now before I insult you even further." Deeks held up his hands and turned to leave the barn.

"We take no offense," Samuel laughed lightly at Deeks who had turned several shades of red. The children by this time had gathered around their father, eyeing their guest with curiosity.

"Come with me, Martin," Samuel beckoned. "You look warm, and I'm sure we have some fresh tea in the house," he stopped and paused for a second. "And you'll be wanting to meet your great Aunt Sarah, I suppose. She's in the house resting. I have a feeling she will be wanting to meet to you too."

"No kidding? Really? Well, I'll be damn! I mean darn! Sorry!" Deeks looked down at the boy and girl who giggled softly at Deeks' ramblings and walked respectfully behind their father into the main house.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Kensi found the police station easy enough since it wasn't far from the cemetery. She parked her car in front of the municipal building and took a quick look up and down the main street. Quaint, she decided, but she could never live here. After a couple of weeks she would miss the rhythm of LA's city streets and its nightlife. California chic was much more her style. <em>But then a couple of weeks of R&amp; R here wouldn't be such a bad thing either,<em> she reflected.

Kensi entered the small office and found her target right away. The picture she saw in Ops didn't do the Chief of Police justice. Williams was an attractive man but deadly as a rattle snake. She put on her best damsel-in-distress face and approached the man.

"Are you Chief Williams?" she asked and smiled pretty at the officer.

"And how can I help you, miss?" Chief Williams came out from around his desk.

"Well I'm looking for someone, and Jesse at the B&B said you may be able to help me?" she asked. "I was going to surprise my boyfriend and meet him here for a romantic weekend but it seems he up and left!" Kensi propped her hands on both hips with a look of annoyance.

"And who would that be?" He smiled back.

"His name is Marty Deeks, he's from LA and he told Jesse that he had some business here so I thought you may know where he is?" Kensi said studying Williams' body language. But if the man knew where Deeks was, his face was giving nothing away.

"No, he never came by here….miss….?"

"Miss Sally Monroe, pleased to make your acquaintance," Kensi said and held out her hand to the cop. _Well, that was his first lie,_ Kensi thought.

"If he does stop by, I'll let him know you were looking for him," Williams smiled slowly.

"If you could do that for me, I would be so appreciative," she blushed. "Please tell him I'm staying at the Inn, if you would?"

"Of course, Miss Monroe. Hope you find your friend."

"So nice to meet you, Chief Williams," Kensi winked and went through the door.

A bald man came out of the shadows of the hallway to stand beside the senior officer. They watched together as Kensi walked down the path to her car.

"I don't trust her," Williams barked. "Follow her!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the stretch of time between chapters. Thanks for all the kind reviews and encouragement. I hope you are enjoying the story as Kensi and Deeks go deep into Amish country to find the answers they need to bring the killers to justice. Please leave me your thoughts and reviews...which are always so important to me! Will be back soon!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**From the Journal of Karl Brandel**

**December 10, 2961**

_My poor Marina. I came home tonight to find her weeping in the kitchen. I held her gently in my arms and she told me today that a group of teenage boys accosted her in the parking lot of our local grocer. They took her hand bag and knocked her to the ground. Some were calling her a Nazi and a Hitler lover. She was sure she saw Chief Williams' boy. After all these years, the war is still being waged on the street of our little town. I gently wiped her scraped knees and hands with cool water and brushed the hair out of her eyes. I looked up and Gordon was standing at the door trembling in anger. There were tears burning in his eyes and I could tell he was raging inside. I can no longer let this hatred go unanswered. It is now affecting my family and I will not tolerate this outrage! I will confront Chief Williams tomorrow. This will stop…now!_

* * *

><p>Kensi knew she was being tailed. The dark blue, unmarked police car was a dead giveaway. The driver wasn't even trying to hide his actions, mirroring her closely with every turn she made. <em>This guy was stupid or just plain arrogant<em>, Kensi thought. But she didn't want to lose the unmarked car yet either. It was going to be a complicated dance, trying to keep her enemies close but as far away from Deeks as possible. Kensi hoped they bought her undercover story. If she hadn't been _made_ then they probably think she can lead them to Deeks. _Well, think again bucko because that wasn't going to happen!_ Police Chief Williams was lying about Deeks' visit. She just didn't know why yet? For all she knew, Deeks could be laying dead somewhere in a ditch like the FBI agent. He had to be alive; she wouldn't accept any other scenario. But she had to admit, Deeks' trail was colder than cold. It was not going to be easy trying to find people who remembered the Brandels from 50 years ago. She knows Deeks was looking for the same people. If she can find a long lost family member, she may be able to find Deeks.

Kensi drove by a small café right outside of town and decided to stop for lunch and call Nell. The brilliant but quirky Ops analyst had slowly won her way into Kensi's small circle of friends. She trusted Nell and thoroughly enjoyed their occasional girl's night out after a long day at the Mission. Nell made her laugh and after Deeks, she couldn't think of another person who put her so much at ease.

"Nell, it's Kens! Miss me?" Kensi asked as she eyed a small table in the corner of the cafe and sat down.

"Yeah, but not as much as you are going to miss the Clippers play the Celtics tonight at the Staples Center!" Nell cried. "Who am I going to go with if you are not here?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you, Nell?" Kensi asked in exasperation.

"Please don't start that again, Kensi!" Nell moaned. "I feel like I'm suddenly back in high school reliving the most awkward moments of my life."

"You know you like him, come on admit it!" Kensi had spent one too many all nighters talking to Nell about her feeling for Eric but the younger woman was still confused and indecisive as ever.

"I'm not admitting anything! Now, can we change subjects?" she moaned. "Any leads on Deeks?"

"No, I'm at an absolute dead end," Kensi admitted. "I was hoping you could work your magic and see how good you are at genealogy?"

"Oooh, now you're talking! I assume you want me to track down Deeks' grandfather's side of the family?"

"Right, find me any family members still living in New Eden who may have known Karl Brandel," Kensi added. "If I start asking questions around here it's going to throw up a lot of red flags. They already have some goon tailing me now." Kensi looked out the café window and spied the unmarked car parked across the street.

"Be careful, Kensi and hang tight," Nell encouraged Kensi. "I'll see what I can find out and get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks Nell, I owe you one."

"I believe you owe me more than one, but who's counting?" Nell giggled softly.

Kensi smiled, shook her head and hit the_ end_ button on her phone.

* * *

><p>Deeks followed Samuel and his children into the coolness of the Sweitzer farm house and gazed into the various rooms as they walked through to the kitchen. The sparsely furnished home was a contrast in austerity. White, empty walls, utilitarian furniture and handmade rugs and curtains were surely the opposite of how the other half of the world lived today. Electrical appliances including phones, toys and games were nowhere to be seen. Instead, candles and bible held a place of prominence in each room, and a rag doll or toy wagon were the only children toys he could see. It was a life style that Deeks had no familiarity with. It was almost like walking through a museum and seeing the 19th century come alive again.<p>

"Hanna, please get Martin a glass of lemonade," Samuel said as Deeks was quickly transported back to the present.

"Of course, Papa," Hanna said as she ran to the cupboard to find a glass.

"You look confused, Martin," Samuel turned to look back at Deeks.

"Call me Marty," Deeks smiled. "No, I'm not confused, Samuel. I'm just amazed that you can live such a simple life. I can't even imagine what this would feel like on an everyday basis."

"The Amish have lived this way for hundreds of years," Samuel explained. "It is all we know. Phones only keep people away from each other. Why call when I can visit? We have no need for computers or electrical appliances. We see ourselves as being very liberated because our choices in life are much simpler than yours."

_He's got a point there_, Deeks thought and nodded in agreement.

Hanna handed Deeks the glass of lemonade. She stepped back again to stand next to her brother and looked at her new found kin at a respectable distance. She wasn't use to having strangers come into her home, especially someone who wasn't Amish.

"Did you just get married?" Eli asked and moved closer as he pointed to Deeks' face.

Deeks looked down at the young boy and touched the five day old growth of hair on his chin. He had no idea what Eli was talking about and looked over at Samuel.

"He is not Amish, Eli," Samuel spoke to his son. "The English can grow beards even when they are single men," he said as he turned back to look at Deeks. "Isn't that correct?"

"Yes, that's true," Deeks answered slowly still confused.

"It is our tradition that all married men have beards while those who are single have no facial hair," Samuel continued. "Eli thought that since your beard is very light that you must be newly married."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to wear wedding bands?" Deeks asked.

"We wear no jewelry because we have no need for adornment. As I said, we are simple folk, Marty," said Samuel.

"Samuel!" a voice called out from another part of the house.

"That would be Sarah, wait here and I'll see if she is up to meeting you."

Deeks nodded and turned to smile at Hanna and Eli.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Deeks said trying to fill the awkward silence.

"We help Papa on the farm mostly, but sometimes we get together with our friends at church gatherings or dances," Hanna said.

"You like to dance?" Deeks asked.

Hanna smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Deeks ran out of questions and raised his glass to his lips and took another long sip of lemonade. He turned back around to the kitchen door when he heard Samuel call out his name.

"Marty, this is Sarah, our grandmother and your great aunt."

Deeks turned to face the old woman and walked slowly over to greet her.

"Karl?" she whispered and took two steps closer to look at Deeks more closely. She held out her right hand to steady herself and then reached up to touch his cheek.

Deeks gingerly reached out and held her hand lightly. He was afraid the tiny, old woman might break if he squeezed too tightly. But her blue eyes sparkled clearly and the lines on her face told the story of a beautiful and strong woman.

"I'm Marty, ma'am." Deeks smiled with a love that surprised him. He couldn't tell you why, but his heart was filled with so much joy at that moment. He felt like he had known Sarah all his life.

"I know, but you look so much like him," she spoke softly. "I feel like my dear brother is standing here in front of me once again," she cried as her eyes filled with tears. Deeks held her gently as she trembled in his arms. He waited for her to regain her composure and then she slowly pulled away but held on to his hand. She looked sadly up at Deeks.

"I have missed Karl so," she cried. "We were very close and I was devastated when he died."

"I never knew my grandfather but I believe my father suffered greatly because of his death."

Sarah became suddently agitated and disturbed as she faced Deeks.

"I know my brother! He did not kill himself nor was it an accident!" Sarah grabbed hold of Deeks' arms and held on to him tightly.

"If you know what happen, then you have to tell me, Sarah," Deeks pleaded. "That's why I'm here. I need to find the truth."

Sarah closed her eyes and began to lean forward but was quickly supported on both sides by Samuel and Deeks.

"We will talk later," she gasped. "I must lie down now. I tire easily these days."

"Come, Grandmother, I will return you to your room," Samuel said as he led the old woman slowly back down the hall.

Deeks sank down onto one of the wooden chairs surrounding the kitchen table. His emotions were raw and over powering and he found that he was shaking. He looked around the room and found that he was alone again. Deeks leaned over the table, rested his head on his arms and cried.

* * *

><p>While waiting to hear from Nell, Kensi decided a little retail therapy couldn't hurt in substantiating her cover. Signs directing her to the popular outlet stores in Lancaster littered the highway. She stopped at the first mall she found and parked. As she walked away from her car she pulled out her compact and pretended to powder her nose. She watched as her stalker followed her into the mall. She made sure she purchased something from each shop she entered. A scarf from Liz Claiborne, a pair of earring from Fossil…. If she wasn't so concerned about Deeks, she would actually be having a lot of fun right now. As she walked to the next store, her phone rang and she ducked into the ladies room for privacy.<p>

"Nell?"

"It wasn't easy but I think I found a family that may be related by marriage to his grandfather and they still live in New Eden.

"Nice work, Nell!"

"Deeks' family on his father's side goes back for generations when the Brandels first came over from Germany at the beginning of the 19th century."

"Pretty impressive," Kensi responded.

"They were farmers according to the 1850's census and remained that way until the Second World War. When I found Karl Brandel, the 1940 census showed he had a sister names Sarah. Looks like she married another farmer – a Samuel Sweitzer in 1941 and so far as I can tell the family farm is still in New Eden but now it's owned by another Samuel Sweitzer. I'm still looking to see if I can find anyone else though."

"That's a great start, Nell. You don't happen to have a phone number do you?"

"That's the strange thing. They're not listed. You may have to ask around."

"That is strange. Maybe they left the area," Kensi wondered out loud.

Kensi walked out the ladies room and caught another glimpse of the man shadowing her.

"Keep at it, Nell…. And make sure you and Eric have a good time at the game tonight," she spoke loudly into her phone as she walked by the man. "I'll talk to you later, sweetie."

"Kensi, why are you yelling? Wait… you know I'm not taking Eric! Kensi?"

"Love you too, give my love to Eric!" Kensi laughed and ended the call.

"What the…? Kensi?" Nell looked around the room in confusion. "Something is definately wrong with that girl!" She mumbled to herself and turned back to her computer screen.

* * *

><p>Deeks sat on the porch swing watching the clouds slide across the moon in the night sky. The corn stalks rippled in the warm summer breeze and the smell of fresh hay hung in the air. Far from the smog and congestion of LA, the city boy marveled at the picture of tranquility before him. No wires, cables, cars or buildings…. just Mother Nature as far as the eyes can see. It was a world he never experienced up until now.<p>

The porch door swung open with a slow creak and Sarah shuffled out and joined him in the padded rocker next to the swing. Deeks helped her get comfortable in the chair.

"Beautiful night," Sarah smiled at Deeks.

"Yes, I was enjoying the silence," Deeks answered. "Is it always this quiet?"

"Yes, I suppose it is, except for an occasional owl calling for its mate."

Deeks nodded and looked out over the corn fields.

"You know, your grandfather and I would sit out on a porch just like this when we were kids and he would play his old penny whisle until Momma would call us in to get ready for bed."

"What was my grandfather like?" Deeks asked and leaned closer to the older woman with his elbows resting on his knees.

"He was a good man, Martin. Funny, full of life, and always smiling. I loved him dearly. But he broke our parent's hearts when he left our religion to become English," her eyes stared off in the distance as she remembered her brother.

"So he grew up Amish, but left? That must have been either very courageous or very stupid?" Deeks asked.

"The Amish are pacifists and we refused to participate in the War. We pledge allegiance to God – not the flag," Sarah emphasized. "But your grandfather loved this country and couldn't stand what Germany was doing in Europe. So he left to join the Army. Unfortunately, he was shunned by our people after he left."

"You have to admire his convictions," Deeks said.

"Yes, Karl was a brave man for many reasons. I did not agree with our elders for banishing him though. Even after I married Samuel and came here to this farm to live, I found ways to keep in contact with Karl and his family. I watched him grow into a very honorable man and was proud of him when he came back to New Eden after the war to become a police officer. Just like yourself, so I hear," she smiled at Deeks. "He was respected in our community and well liked."

"Then what happen if everything was so idyllic here in New Eden?" Deeks needed to know.

"The Amish have always been persecuted in some way or fashion by the outside world. The English don't like the fact that we are different. But after the war, when the Germany immigrants came to live here, it got worse," Sarah reminisced. "Ours farms were being torched, livestock killed and occasionally we would find one of our own, dead in the field."

"Surely, you must have known who was attacking your people!" Deeks cried out.

"Of course. But we give up the right to seek revenge and we accept the way things are. We surrender and stay… or leave, which many did."

"But that's crazy. This is your land, your country!"

"Martin, persecution is a test of our faith. God's truth hasn't changed and neither will we. We will always remain strong."

Deeks shook his head. He did not understand their faith. He became a cop to correct this kind of injustice. What kind of moral fiber did it take to turn the other cheek? He was descendant from these people, yet he could not understand their ways.

"Karl left behind a journal before he died which he gave to my father," Deeks said. "In it he predicted he could die from the hands of these people. I suspect they killed him and made it look like a suicide."

Sarah hung her head and sighed in grief.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sarah," Deeks knelt down in front of the woman and took her hand. "But I'm sure you had your suspicions."

Sarah just shook her head yes.

"In the journal he said there was evidence in the family homestead that would point directly to his murderers and the group responsible for the prosecution in your town. He was about to confront them before he died!" Deeks exclaimed. "I came back here to finish what he started. Do you know where I can find this homestead?"

"No, Martin! You mustn't get involved, it is too dangerous. They will kill you too!" she cried.

"Who will kill me?" he demanded.

"Too dangerous… too dangerous," Sarah kept repeating over and over to herself.

"Sarah," Deeks lowered his voice and gently reached for her hand. "If I can find the evidence, I can take it to the federal authorities and lock these men up for good. Karl won't be at rest until we do. If you won't do it for me, do it for him?"

Sarah reached down and cupped her hands around Deeks' face.

"You kneel before me, the spitting image of my brother. I lost him to these men years ago. I can't lose you as well," Sarah pleaded. Deeks lowered his head and stared down at the wooden porch. Without her help his search was over. Deeks leaned back and smiled sadly. The silence between the two of them was deafening. Suddenly, Sarah began to get agitated and shook her head strongly back and forth.

"But…. No… no…you are right! Karl _would_ want me to help you. The time has come before I die," she declared. "Oh, Martin, you are so much like him and I could _not_ deny him anything as well."

Deeks looked up at his great aunt and her loving smile filled his heart again with hope.

* * *

><p>Sorry for all the time inbetween chapters! It was exciting reviewing the last few shows of the season for ECO's web site and also doing interviews for NCISLA fan blog but it didn't allow me enough time to work on this story. So with the show in hiatus, I hope to finish this soon and begin working on another idea for a story I have. I hope you have been enjoying this so far...Kensi and Deek's reunion is up next chapter and it will be glorious! Enjoy and let me know what you think!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>From the Journal of Karl Brandel<strong>

** Continued by Martin Brandel Deeks**

**June 6, 2012**

_My grandfather hung himself fifty years ago after he posted his last entry in this journal. But what I know for sure is that it was a cover up and his murder was made to look like a suicide. I have come a long way to search for his killers and to find the evidence that can put them behind bars for the rest of their lives. His sister, my great aunt Sarah has agreed to help me in this quest and with the blessing of her grandson, Samuel they have provided me with a history of the persecution that began over 70 years ago at the hands of one family – The Williams. Samuel has agreed to take me to the original family homestead – The Lars Gerber House which is now open to the public as a museum. The Gerber family fled to Pennsylvania from Germany when religious persecution became unendurable in their homeland. With the help of William Penn they came to this area of Lancaster County and soon other family members, like the Brandels, joined them. I am amazed that I come from this hardy stock of people. They were the backbone of this country and I am proud of my heritage. Yet, I find it so hard to understand their ways. The Amish will not fight back; they live a life of forgiveness. I may never be able to appreciate how they live or comprehend their acts of forgiveness, but bring criminals like the Williams to justice is why I became a cop and if my grandfather were here today, I know he would feel the same. If I am wrong, then I hope that whatever God we pray to will forgive us all._

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Deeks looked back and forth between Sarah and Samuel. "I don't know anything about being Amish!"<p>

"Let Samuel do all the talking, Martin and you will be fine. It's the best way," Sarah reasoned.

Deeks, Sarah and Samuel stayed up late discussing a plan of action. They all agreed the safest way for Deeks to get around town without arousing suspicion was to go undercover as a distant Amish relative of the Sweitzers from Ohio. As they sat around the kitchen table, he showed them Karl's journal which collaborated the stories they had heard around the community over the years. The Williams were a nasty bunch of low-life criminals and without Karl's evidence they would continue their brand of evil unchecked. Deeks explained that Karl had hidden the papers somewhere in the family's original homestead. Sarah and Samuel could only think of one location that matched Karl description. The Lars Gerber house had been kept and used by various family members in the area until it was turned into a registered land mark and a museum many years ago by the historical society. The key that Deeks found in Karl's journal could have come from a desk or small box in the home. Deeks could only hope that his grandfather had hid the precious packet of information well all those years ago.

After hiding his car in between the tall columns of corn stalks at the far end of the field, Deeks settled down to sleep in the loft over the barn. It had been used in the past for the occasional farm hands that were needed during the extra demands at harvest time. Deeks laid down and made himself comfortable on the old straw cot. He removed his t-shirt and let the warm breeze dance on his bare chest as he propped his head up on the pillow from behind with his hands. A pin hole of light was visible through the rafters and Deeks stared at the opening thinking about his new found family and his journey so far. Even if he cleared his grandfather's name, he knew that bringing the Williams to justice was not going to change what happen between him and his father. He was incredibly sad that things couldn't have been different between the two of them. But Gordon's foul moods and drunken nights of violence had prevented any type of loving relationship from developing between father and son. His grandfather had tried to protect his family and prevent the violence from destroying his son's life but his unsettling death had changed all that. As a child, Deeks' mother struggled to protect him as much as she could by endeavoring to make up for the love his father was unable to give. Deeks used this love to hide his gaping wounds with his jokes and light banter. He wouldn't even let his small circle of friends know the hurt he carried inside. But it wasn't until he met Kensi that he found unconditional love. It was a love that came from deep down in her soul and it filled every corner of his heart with joy and contentment. It was this love that he needed whenever he felt insecure and anxious. He laughed to himself when he thought how he was trying to keep her safe by insisting she stay back in LA. But keeping Kensi safe was like trying to herd a raging tornado. Who was he kidding? The woman knew how to take care of herself, and that energy made him feel protected and cared for in return. What he wouldn't give right now to wrap his arms around her right now and feel her healing power in the confines of his embrace. He allowed that last image to float gently all around him as he drifted deeply into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Kensi was antsy and the summer heat dragged her out on the porch steps of the inn in search of a cool breeze. If she was still being watched, her stalker could still be hiding in the bushes. But her instincts told her he gave up a long time ago, probably died of boredom she thought. She made a full scope of the perimeter but the only ones out in force tonight were the crickets. Their strange orchestra created a strain of music that pierced the hot night. She wondered if they all wore little top hats and top coats as they chirped. Kensi giggled out loud and leaned up against the porch railing. As she closed her eyes she could see her dad sitting next to her bed holding a book of Disney fairytales. One of her favorite stories he would read to her was Pinocchio because her dad did such a great Jiminy Cricket voice. She never tired of hearing him read that story to her out loud. As she sat down on the top step, fond memories of her childhood and her dad washed over her. It was one of the few things that she found hard to share with Deeks. His relationship with his dad couldn't have been any more different than the one she had with her dad. Every time she told him another story, Deeks would smile lovingly but eventually she found him staring off into space probably reliving one the nightmares that he replayed over and over like an unending loop in his mind. She felt helpless because she didn't know how to make the pain go away. All she could do was hold him tight and take his mind off his past, at least for the time being. Suddenly, Kensi saw someone move out of the corner of her eye and turned her head quickly to catch Samantha standing by the screen door. The little girl was dressed for bed in a long nightgown with an old teddy dangling at the end of her hand.<p>

"Oh, you scared me!" Kensi teased but smiled back quickly at the little girl. "Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" she asked. Samantha bit her lip and looked down at the wooden porch avoiding Kensi's eyes.

"There you are!" Lindy exclaimed as she opened the screen door. "Come on, Sam. You better get back up to your room or mom will be really angry." She pulled her little sister inside and led her back up the stairs to her bedroom. Lindy returned back down again to find Kensi staring up at the stars.

"Did you find Marty?" she asked softly.

"No, not yet, but tomorrow I'm going to go looking for some people who may know him. Have you ever heard of the Sweitzer family? I think they live around here but I can't find a phone number."

"Sounds like they could be Amish, if they don't have a phone," Lindy pondered. "I would check with the Feed and Seed store in town. The Amish all go to that store for their supplies. They would be able to tell you where to find the Sweitzers if they live around here."

"Amish? Hmm," Kensi pondered. There must be some mistake; she couldn't imagine Deeks related to an Amish family. Wouldn't that be a hoot! She could just hear Callen and Sam now! But the store may be a good gathering place for the local town folks. Someone has got to know if the Sweitzers are living in the area.

"Thanks Lindy, that's a good suggestion," she agreed. "I guess I'll head out there in the morning."

"If you find Marty, tell him I said hi," Lindy nodded and smiled. Kensi could tell her partner had made a big impression on the young girl. Deeks didn't realize how he could kill with a smile…or at least break a few hearts along the way.

"I will," Kensi smiled and watch the teenager walk back into the house. "As soon as I find him, you'll be the first to know," she mumbled to herself and stood up slowly. As she brushed the dirt off her pants, she decided it was time for her to hit the sack too.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Deeks asked as he slowly turned around to model his new attire in front of his amused audience. Samuel stood behind Deeks, inspecting his cousin in the newly borrowed clothes for their excursion into town. Hanna and Eli giggled out loud and clapped their hands in delight.<p>

"You look quite plain, Martin," Sarah grinned and shook her head. "I approve."

Deeks had created many undercover personas for his work in law enforcement but this had to be a first. Deeks woke up early that morning to find his new wardrobe hanging crisply from a hook in the loft.

"I don't know if black and white are my colors but when in Rome…" Deeks trailed as he looked down at the black trousers and pulled the suspenders over his plain white cotton shirt. There were no zippers or buttons on his clothes. Everything was fastened with a hook and eye. His straw hat fit tightly over his head, the wide brim conveniently covering most of his face. He scratched his newly shaven chin and felt naked without feeling the usual five day stubble on his face. _If only Kensi could see him now!_

Today he would be plain and if he was going to secretly venture back into town, he needed to blend gracefully into the Amish community. Samuel harnessed the horse to the recognizable black buggy that the family relied on for local transportation. The distinctive grey top with rounded corners had a rolled down side curtain which allow Deeks to hide behind when riding through town. As they made their way down the road at eight miles an hour, their leisurely speed would make their journey an all day excursion, Deeks speculated. He decided the only thing he could do now was to relax and enjoy the ride.

He watched Samuel wave occasionally as a recognizable horse and buggy passed by them on the street. Deeks wondered what it would be like to know most of his neighbors on a first name bases. One more reminder that he wasn't in LA anymore. Finally, his cousin pulled on the reins and the buggy came to a halt. Samuel pointed to the old farm house.

"That is the Lars Gerber House, Martin," Samuel said. "Come on and I will take you inside. Remember, do not talk too much or they will surmize that your accent is not from Ohio."

"Got it," Deeks confirmed, wondering what an Ohio accent might sound like. Samuel removed his hat as he entered the building and Deeks followed suit.

"Hello, Jenny," Samuel smiled at the caretaker. Jenny was dressed like the majority of her Amish counterparts except she had a name tag on her white collar. "This is my cousin, Martin from Ohio and I told him I would take him to see our family homestead on his visit here."

"Nice to meet you, Martin" she nodded and smiled. "Welcome to the home of your ancestors."

"Thank you," Deeks replied.

"I will just show him around Jenny, if that is ok with you?" Samuel asked.

"Of course," Jenny replied. "Take your time."

Deeks looked around the room for an item of furniture or hiding place that would easily harbor the precious packet concealed away so long ago. He pulled out the key his grandfather left behind in the journal but realized it couldn't be this easy. Could it? The room was sparsely furnished and other than a few tables and chairs the fireplace was the centerpiece of the room.

"Martin, over here," Samuel called out. He was standing beside an old rolled top desk. "Our ancestor Lars Gerber brought this desk with him from Germany. It's one of the few original pieces of furniture on site." Deeks stared at Samuel and read between the lines. Perhaps his key would unlock the desk. Jenny was talking to a man at the front door and Deeks bent over to insert the key. As he was about to the turn the lock he heard Jenny's voice from the front door.

"Come right this way, all," she raised her voice. "Welcome to the Lars Gerber House, the oldest building in Lancaster County and the oldest remaining site of Amish residency in North America." At that, a stream of tourists entered the tiny front room of the house to view the original Gerber homestead. Deeks and Samuel hurried out the back door and out of site from the tour bus.

"I need to come back here without the tourists, Samuel," Deeks pressed his cousin in frustration. "I'll never be able to find the papers this way. I need time to look around."

"I'm sorry Martin, I didn't expect it to be such a popular stop with tourists at this time of day," Samuel apologized. "The house closes at 5pm. We can come back after then." They hopped into the buggy and headed back into town.

"I need to stop at the Feed and Seed to pick up a few items, I won't be long," Samuel said. "Stay out of site in the buggy and you will be fine." Deeks nodded impatiently. He was tired of all the roadblocks but he had come too far to lose it all at this point. Samuel made his way into the store and Deeks rested his head on the side of the buggy.

The rows of Amish tour buses lined the road across from the store and Deeks watched as tourists queued up to become a part of the Amish experience. He could understand their curiosity about wanting to find out more about the Amish community but there was something wrong about putting these people, _his people_ on display like animals in a zoo. He pulled back the curtain to watch the crowds gather before Samuel got back in the buggy with his purchase.

As Samuel and Deeks were about to pull away, Kensi turned into the back parking lot of the Feed and Seed to avoid the crowds of people on Main Street. The place was jumping, Kensi noted with curiosity. When she left the inn this morning, her shadow was following close behind her again. This guy was starting to get on her nerves and she was going to have to find a way to lose him if she located the Sweitzers. She went into the rear entrance of the store and found a sales clerk stocking the shelves with bottles of weed killer.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for the Sweitzer family. Can you tell me if they live around these parts?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, you just missed Samuel Sweitzer, he left a few seconds ago," the clerk pointed at the front door. Kensi rushed out the store and looked up and down the street. She spied a horse and buggy pulling away from the curb and recognized a very familiar profile peeking out from behind the curtain. Deeks! She'd recognize that face anywhere!

The man who was tailing her had left his car in the parking lot and was about to turn around the side of the store when he was over taken by a large crowd of tourists heading to their bus. Kensi took the opportunity to run across the street and hide inbetween the row of buses before he could spot her. One of the last tour busses was still open and she quickly climbed into the vehicle for cover. As she ran up the stairs, the doors closed with a whoosh.

"Welcome aboard, miss…please hurry and take a seat so we can start our tour," the guide advised. Kensi hurried down the aisle and sat down quickly in the last seat and turned to look out the back window of the bus. Her heart was racing as she watched the horse and buggy with her partner trotting down the street behind her.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long break between updates, but after a brief vacation and a bad cold, I was able to update but not as quickly as I would have liked to. I will try to do better! Hope you are enjoying the story so far...let me know what you think! Finally, Kensi finds Deeks but how will she get to him? Find out in the next installment!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 12**

_If you have been following this story through the first eleven chapters and you're a Densi fan, I know you have been waiting for this next episode. I must warn you that this chapter is rated M for mature audiences and gets a bit steamy! So enjoy! Please leave your reviews….I love reading them all! _

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry you didn't get very far in your search, Martin," Sarah said as she consoled Deeks at the kitchen table. Deeks had just returned with Samuel from their disappointing trip into town.<p>

"Thanks. But I can go back tonight and see if I can jimmy the back door. It looked like a pretty uncomplicated lock," Deeks replied.

"I can go with you, Martin," Samuel offered.

"No, you've done enough, Samuel. It may be better if I go alone just in case something goes wrong. I don't want anything happening to you," Deeks said.

"I'm worried for you, Martin," Sarah grasped her hands around Deeks' and squeezed them tightly.

"I'll be fine, Sarah. I've been through worse. This is a piece of cake," Deeks smiled trying to calm her fears. "Besides it won't take too long. There can't be that many locks in the house this key can open." Deeks held the key up in front of his face to study it closely.

Samuel rose from the table. "If there is no more I can do, then I must be off. I have to attend a meeting of the elders in one hour. I suspect we will be planning Levy Jacobs' barn raising next month." Samuel looked at Deeks. "I will return as soon as I can. I suggest you rest up, Martin. You may have a long night ahead of you."

"To be truthful Samuel, I'd rather keep busy. Isn't there anything I can do around the farm?" Deeks asked.

"Well…" Samuel looked at Sarah for help.

"He can gather the eggs," Sarah said. "Doesn't take too much learning to do that job."

"Sure. I think I can handle that," Deeks grinned from ear to ear.

"Fine," Samuel agreed hesitantly. "I better show you where everything is before I leave. Come with me." Deeks tipped his hat to Sarah and followed Samuel to the barn.

"This is usually the children's chore but since they are at bible study right now, I'm sure they will appreciate your help. Here take this." Samuel handed Deeks a bucket of feed and a basket for the eggs.

The chicken coop was attached to the side of the barn. Deeks followed Samuel inside and stood looking up and down at the rows of nests and their feathered occupants.

"There's a secret I will share with you in gathering the eggs," he whispered and Deeks leaned in closer. "You see, I talk to them and sometimes I even sing a hymn. It seems to calm them down and we get a whole lot more eggs too," Samuel reached under the first hen. "See? Sarah says I'm crazy but you can't fault the results!" he said holding up an egg and placing it safely in the basket.

"You want me to talk to them?" Deeks was perplexed. "So, what do they like to talk about? Politics … world news? Oh, hey! I know …. celebrity gossip? Chicks always love that! Chicks … get it?" Deeks snorted but was cut short by Samuel's expression. "That was a joke, Samuel,' he tried to explain.

Samuel nodded hesitantly but Deeks could tell he had no idea what he was talking about. "Just be yourself, Martin. I'm sure you'll figure out what to say," he patted Deeks on the shoulder and made his way out of the coop.

"Right," Deeks anxiously turned back to face the rows of clucking hens. "Ok, it's just you and me girls. Be gentle with me."

* * *

><p>The tour guide came down the bus aisle handing out maps of the key sites on the tour.<p>

"You will see on the map the different places we will be covering including the Amish Fellowship Hall, the Lars Gerber House and an actual working Amish farm where you can get a chance to speak to the occupants and ask them about the total Amish experience." he said waiving his hands in the air.

Kensi studied the map carefully. If she was expecting an arrow pointing to the Sweitzer farms, she was sorely disappointed. She was going to have to find the farm on her own. Someone along the way must know, she reasoned. As the bus rambled down the town's main street, the tour guide continued on about Amish statistics, history and a realistic picture of life on the farm. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our first stop will be the Lars Gerber House, which is the oldest continuous Amish residence in existence in the county." The bus stopped alongside the dirt road to unload its passengers.

Kensi followed the other tourists off the bus and immediately pulled out her cell phone to call the Mission.

"Ms. Bye, I was getting concerned," Hetty picked up on the first ring. "Any progress?" she asked.

'I saw Deeks, Hetty!" Kensi whispered in the phone. "He was undercover and dressed in Amish clothing. The last I saw him, he was riding off in a horse and buggy."

Silence.

"Hetty are you there?"

"Yes, Ms. Blye, I'm here. Just a bit surprised," Hetty cleared her voice. "Leave it to Mr. Deeks to make himself thoroughly at home. Let's just hope he hasn't converted!"

"Deeks? Can you really see him wearing suspenders and riding around in a horse and buggy for the rest of his life?" Kensi snickered. "No, he was undercover and it looks like he connected with a family called the Sweitzers who are related to him on his grandfather's side. If the Williams are searching for him, what better place to hide out?"

"Let's hope you're right," Hetty agreed. "How are you going to make contact?

"You're not going to believe this but I'm on an Amish tour bus right now headed to the various Amish sites in the area. I'm hoping someone can direct me to the Sweitzer farm."

"Are you still being tailed?"

"No, I think I lost him when I stowed away on the bus, but I'm not sure."

"Be careful, Ms. Blye and I want you to check in this afternoon. Do you understand?"

"Will do," Kensi agreed and ended the call.

As the group of sightseers gathered around the tour guide, Kensi kept to the back of the group. She needed to find a local member of the community she could question.

"We're going to go into the home, and there will be a video and a tour of the grounds later," the guide spoke loudly over the group.

Kensi followed up the rear and noticed there was a young Amish woman greeting the tourists as they entered the building. She waited until the members of her tour were inside and the woman was alone. Kensi looked quickly around the room and made her move.

"Excuse me, I was hoping you could help me," Kensi whispered as she pulled the woman off to the side. "I'm not really with this bus tour but they gave me a lift because my car broke down in town and I have to get to the Sweitzer farm. Do you happen to know how far it is from here?"

"You mean Samuel Sweitzer? Yes, well it's a good long walk, I'm afraid," she explained. "But wait here, perhaps I can find someone who can help."

Kensi looked around the perimeter of the house and museum. She began to kick a couple of stones around with her foot while impatiently impatiently for the woman to return.

"Oh, miss?"

Kensi turned as the woman motioned her to join her around the back of the house. "This is Joseph,' she said. "He's headed that way and can drop you off if you don't mind riding in the back of his wagon."

Kensi nodded to the elderly man. He was dressed all in black and his white beard came down to the middle of his chest. His two old horses turned their heads and looked back at their new passenger with fainted interest.

"Hello, there," Kensi greeted him and waved her hand. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." Joseph grunted and motioned her to sit on the back of the wagon. Kensi nodded and carefully grabbed on to the side of the cart and pulled herself up onto the flatbed. She found a bale of hay and made herself comfortable. Her body jerked forward and she had to hold on tightly as they rumbled down the road.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing, Martin?" Sarah asked as she poked her head into the chicken coop.<p>

"Checking up on me?" Deeks smiled back. "Nothing to worry about, me and the girls are having a lovely conversation about the return of _Dallas_ to TV. They seem to think it's doomed to failure, but I say give it a chance!"

"Oh, Lord, you're as bad as Samuel, talking to these daft hens," she responded. "I'll take what eggs you got so far and then I'm going back to the house for a nap."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for a group sing along?"

Sarah shook her head, and cupped the palm of her hand on the side of Deeks' cheek. "So much like Karl," she smiled and headed back up to the house. Deeks gave her a crooked grin and went back to his new job.

Sarah had barely closed the kitchen door when the old wagon carrying Kensi stopped at the front entrance of the Sweitzer farm. She stared up the long road leading to the house and barns and turned back at Joseph.

"This is the Sweitzer's farm?" she asked as she pointed to the house. Joseph grunted again and nodded. Kensi jumped off the wagon, brushed the hay off her jeans and waved at the old man. He prodded the horses again to continue their journey down the road.

"Thank you … I appreciate it!" Kensi called out after him. Kensi took a deep breath and started up the steep road. _How hard could it be to find one LAPD detective in the middle of a hundred acres of farm land?_ She stopped abruptly. He's probably not going to be too pleased to see her. "Well, tough!" Kensi said out loud. "If he hadn't gone off the grid, I wouldn't be here right now." Whether he would admit it or not, he needed her! Besides, if she had accompanied him like she had originally suggested, he wouldn't be in this mess. _Right!_ With her courage restored, Kensi resumed her trek up the dirt road. In the distance she eyed the farm house and two barns. A large part of the land held acre after acre of golden corn fields. The sun shining off the stalks was blinding at times. Large harvesting vehicles dotted the landscape but the farm seemed deserted of workers. As she got closer to the buildings, she decided to veer to the left on the path to the farm house.

She walked by the barn and noticed a few hens scurrying around. She was about to walk pass the structure when she heard a soft voice coming from the lean-to off the side of the building. As she got closer, a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She leaned closer to the building and a big smile spread slowly across her face. She stepped up to the entrance and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling at the sight that greeted her.

"Come on sweetheart, let Marty reach on under there and get those eggs. I have to say you are looking quite lovely today, with all those orange feathers…" Deeks was leaning over the chicken, his straw hat perched way back on his head, and his basket swinging from his arm. The homemade clothing hung loosely on him. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and his suspenders had slid halfway down his shoulders. _Only_ _Deeks could make Amish look sexy, _Kensi thought.

She interrupted the amusing sight. "I can't believe it," Kensi said. "It's bad enough you're breaking the hearts of adolescent girls as you plow your way through New Eden but now you're hitting on the hens as well!" Kensi said as she leaned up against the door with her arms folded across her chest.

"What the….!" Deeks bounced up so high that he hit his head on the roof of the chicken coop. The shock of seeing Kensi made him drop the basket of eggs. He watched helplessly as they hit the ground and splattered around him on the floor. He immediately tried to reach down to try and save them but realized it was a lost cause.

"Kensi," Deeks' voice dropped to a low whisper. Looking up from his squatted position, his eyes traveled slowly up her legs, waist, hips and chest and then he stopped to stare into her eyes. His mouth was open in surprise.

"Miss me?" Kensi pouted. She studied Deeks closely as he gradually straightens himself up to his full length and stood before her. Deeks was eerily quiet.

"I hope this new fashion statement of yours is just a phase," she teased him as she pulled on the suspenders and they flew back with a snap.

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously. "I thought I told you to stay in LA?" Deeks didn't wait for an answer and pushed pass her in anger.

"We had a deal, Deeks! You were supposed to keep in touch and stay out of trouble," she called out and struggled to keep up as she ran quickly behind him into the barn. Deeks stopped in an empty stall with his back to Kensi. His hands were bunched up in tight fists and his back was poker straight. She had never seen him so angry. This was going far worse than she had anticipated.

"When we didn't hear from you, Hetty gave me permission to….to…." Kensi stopped in mid sentience, so unsure of what to say next and wanting him to acknowledge her. She was about to lose all courage if he didn't answer her soon.

"Deeks, turn around and look at me, please!" Her dark eyes glared defiantly.

Deeks slowly turned his head sideways and looked down at the ground. He couldn't stand the distance between them but he couldn't face her just yet either. He was too furious and he didn't want his eyes giving away his anger and longing. As much as he wanted her as far away from this place as possible, he was relieved and happy to see her. He just didn't know how he was going to keep her safe now.

"Kensi, I have been threatened, shot at, and now my FBI contact is MIA and probably dead. There was a reason I didn't want you here. These people are pure evil and if anything happened to you Kensi, I would never be able to forgive myself," Deeks whispered.

Kensi approached Deeks slowly from behind and slipped her left hand over his and held it tenderly. She laid her head on the back of his shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist. Deeks sighed and closed his eyes. He had missed her touch so much that it hurt.

"Deeks, when are you going to learn that my life is with you now and that you can't protect me from everything? I love that you feel that way but the only way we can stay safe is if we stay together. I could never sit on the sidelines and watch you struggle and not get involved," she murmured lovingly. "We're always going to be better when we work together as a team. Please don't push me away, Deeks," she pleaded.

Deeks looked up and expelled all of the air out of his lungs at once. Hetty was right, this woman with her body pressed tightly up against his was a force of nature but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was a lucky bastard. All of a sudden he was keenly aware of her energy swirling around him … the beat of her heart, the touch of her hands; the heat of her body against his … it stole his breath away.

He turned to face her. As she watched him, a goofy grin spread across his face and she knew all was right with the world. "What am I going to do with you, Kensi?" he laughed softly as he pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Just love me, Deeks," she implored. "I've never asked for anything more." She reached up and removed the hat from his head.

Deeks stared at her briefly and then leaned down and began to follow the outline of her chin with his mouth and dropped a series of light kisses all around her face. Then he buried himself into the crook of her neck. "God, I missed you," he moaned. His voice was low and unhurried against her ear.

Kensi's arms went around his neck and firmly held the back of his head. She pulled away from him but only for a second and then took his mouth hard. Fire spread up and down Deeks' spine as he quickly pushed her up against the stall and kissed her back with a longing he couldn't deny any longer. He plundered her mouth with long, lazy strokes from his tongue while exploring every corner of her mouth as if for the first time. Although they had been separated for only a few days, it felt like forever. He knew their coupling would be short this time but oh, so sweet. A longer, luxurious love making session would have to wait for another time. He needed to be inside her now and feel her softness and heat around him. He pulled her blouse over her head in one fluid motion.

After so much uncertainty, Deeks' strong touch was reassuring. Kensi could feel his heart beating against her own and it sounded like a beautiful symphony keeping time with the blood coursing though her veins. She grew weak under his kisses. His breath was hot against her cleavage as he freed one of her breasts and traced her nipple with his tongue. Kensi leaned her head back on the barn wall and closed her eyes enjoying the shivers of pleasure pulsing throughout her body. She reached out to find the waist band of his trousers and slowly freed each hook and eye until she could feel his erection. It was happening so fast and furiously she didn't even remember when Deeks had pushed her jeans off her hips. He began exploring her clit with his thumb and she felt the wetness building between her legs. He used his fingers to find that intimate place so deep and dark inside her. He continued to move slowly in and out of her, over and over again.

Kensi longed to feel him inside her and cried out in delight when he finally lifted her up and took her in one swift movement. Her hips moved in rhythm to meet his deep thrusts. She loved the heavy feeling of him on top of her, his member growing long and hard, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to take every inch inside her. He drove into her panting heavily and tasting sweat. Kensi joined his jagged breaths and before long she knew she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Look at me, Kensi!" Deeks whispered breathlessly. "Don't close your eyes." Her eyes flew open to meet his and she moaned deeply in her throat. Suddenly Deeks cried out with a need that sent them both over the edge together. Their passion was like lightening as they stared into each other eyes, blinded by the incredible love they have for each other. Their orgasm reached its height and then slowly faded until all they could feel was the light jerking and twitching of the muscles in their legs and bellies.

Deeks slowly pulled a long strand of hair that had fallen in front of Kensi's face and twirled it between his fingers. She smiled up at him and slowly regained her breath again.

"My soul always had a part of it missing until I found you, Kensi," Deeks purred relaxed and happy to have her in his arms again.

"That's why we were meant to be together to protect each other in this world, Deeks," Kensi said as she slowly slid down Deeks' torso and found her feeting again.

"We are better together, aren't we?" Deeks sheepishly agreed.

Kensi found the curve of his shoulder and melted slowly back into him again. "How could you ever doubt it?" Kensi teased him and stood up on her toes to rub her chin alongside his face.

"What are you doing?" Deeks asked.

"I've never seen your face hairless before … it feels kind of nice," Kensi gushed as she reveled in the baby soft feel of his skin.

"Well don't get use to it, as soon as this is over, it's going back to the stubble," he warned her. "A clean shaven face means I'm single in the Amish Community. It was just easier going undercover unmarried so I….." Deeks stopped abruptly when he heard an unfamiliar sound outside the barn.

A car raced up the gravel to the house. "Who could that be?" Deeks asked suspiciously as he turned his head to the door. "Come on. This way…." Deeks instructed Kensi to follow him and they grabbed their clothes and scrambled quickly up the ladder to the loft.

Deeks ran over to the small latched window that looked out over the farm. "Police," he whispered and held up his fingers to indicate there were two of them. Kensi joined him to peek over his shoulder as they watched the occupants get out of the car and slam the front doors.

"Williams!" Deeks and Kensi cried out loud in unison.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is dedicated to thepixiemademedoit who met her soul mate and married him this weekend. I hope that they will live their fairy tale together for the rest of their lives…. much like Deeks and Kensi! Congrats!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>A haze had settled over the corn fields and an occasional breeze stirred the dust in the quiet barn yard.<p>

The Sweitzer farm had unwanted visitors.

Kensi and Deeks huddled together next to the window overlooking the farm and watched as Chief Williams and his deputy sauntered up to the house. Williams had his hand resting lightly on his weapon as they approached the porch.

"When did you run into Williams?" Deeks whispered anxiously to Kensi. They were both out of breath having just made a mad dash up the ladder leading to the loft.

"I _may_ have stopped to visit the police department when I got here," Kensi answered unable to evade the question. She breathed in sharply when she recognized the other man next to Williams.

"Damn, that's the creep who has been following me these past two days," she said pointing to Williams' deputy.

Deeks was scowling at Kensi and shook his head. "Great, you've only been here two days and they're tailing you too."

"Deeks, don't start," she snapped. "They may be jerks but they're not stupid. They knew I'd lead them to you. But I was so careful. I could swear I lost him back in town."

"These guys have eyes everywhere," Deeks said. "It's not your fault."

"We have to get off this farm, Deeks," Kensi insisted.

"No. Not until I know Sarah is safe," he said emphatically as he watched the cops knock on the screen door. "She's all alone in there."

"Jeez, you don't think they would hurt an old woman, do you?" she asked.

"I don't put anything past these morons. But we better figure out where to hide in case they decide to search the place. "

Deeks surveyed the loft and then looked down at the barn floor below them. Unless there was some hidden storm cellar close by, they were trapped. Chief Williams resumed banging on the front door of the farm house. Deeks turned back around to the window and scanned the perimeter of the corn fields.

"If we can get out of this barn without them seeing us we can hide inside the corn fields," he said and pointed out the window.

"How do you suggest we do that? I didn't bring my invisibility cloak with me today," Kensi said with a twinge of sarcasm.

Deeks looked around again and a small smile lit up his face.

"You're not going to need it, Sunshine. Follow me." Deeks shoved his weapon in the back of his trousers and rushed over to the other side of the loft. He pushed open the small barn doors and looked down at the open field behind the barn. It was a steep drop down to the ground below. He grabbed a pulley which had a long, thick rope attached to it and pulled it through the loop again and tugged.

"Oh, no. You got to be kidding me!" Kensi looked at Deeks with eyes wide open. "You don't expect me to scale down the side of this barn, do you?"

"Come on, Kens. How many times did you do this in training camp? Besides badass Blye has a reputation to uphold," Deeks raised his eye brows and lowered his voice. "Kensi, trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he assured her.

Kensi looked sideways at Deeks for a few seconds and then stuck her chin in the air with a renewed determination.

"Ok," she gave in reluctantly and then gestured for Deeks to go first. "Age before beauty."

Deeks smiled and cupped his hands lightly on either side of her face and kissed her with a ferocity that surprised both of them. In the next second, he reached out for the rope and then catapulted out of the window and down the side of the barn.

"Come on Kensi. Now!" he yelled out in a loud whisper when he reached the bottom. Kensi wrapped her hands securely around the rope while Deeks tightly held on to the other end. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she climbed out the window sliding down the rope and quickly reaching the ground without incident. They rounded the front of the barn and could hear the conversation on the front porch.

"Sarah," Chief Williams tilted his head in greeting as Sarah opened the screen door.

"What can I do for you, Chief?" Her eyes looked about anxiously but she remained composed.

"We're looking for a young woman, tall, long brown hair, slim. We had word she was headed to your farm."

Sarah was genuinely confused since she was expecting a description of Deeks instead.

"I have no idea who you are talking about, Chief," Sarah responded confidently.

As she looked between the two men she could see Deeks peer from around the barn. He held his finger up to his lips. Standing behind him, Sarah recognized the woman that Williams had just described! Sarah instinctively knew she had to protect them both.

"How about this man, tall, blond, blue eyed. Have you seen him around?" He flashed a picture of Deeks from the LAPD data base.

"Can't say that I have," she leaned in closer to look at the picture.

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Not really, but then my eyes are not what they use to be," she said.

"If you're lying to us, Sarah…."

"Don't threaten me, Chief Williams. I'm an old woman but you don't scare me," she raised her voice and waived her arms in an agitated motion. "The good Lord has given me very little time left on this good earth, and nothing frightens me anymore!" she said raising her voice. Sarah's diversion gave Deeks and Kensi the opportunity they needed to make a dash for the corn fields.

"Wait," Deeks whispered as they crouched down in between the tall stalks. He was concerned Sarah could be in trouble and didn't want to be out of range in case she needed their help.

"If you're not hiding anything then you won't mind if we look around," Williams growled but took a step back away from the old woman.

"Do I have a choice?" Sarah stood at the door with her hands on her hips.

"Not really. Search the place," Williams ordered his deputy.

"You're right, Deeks, this guy is nasty," Kensi whispered. Deeks led Kensi deeper into the field. The rows of golden corn provided a natural labyrinth of protection, hiding the agents and giving them the cover they needed to stay out of the line of vision. Kensi started to chuckle to herself as she stopped and bent over to catch her breath.

"What's so funny?" Deeks asked.

"Look at us, Deeks!" she quietly mused. "Who would have believed a week ago we would be hiding in barn lofts and running around a corn field, knee deep in horse manure? You got to admit it's surreal?" She said swatting away the flies from her face.

"Stick with me, darling. Only the best for the woman I love," Deeks joked. Kensi rolled her eyes and leaned against Deeks for support. They waited another twenty minutes and slowly inched their way back to the house making sure to keep hidden in the corn field. They finally heard the car doors slam and the screech of tires as the police cruiser sped away from the farm, whipping up a cloud of dust behind it.

Deeks and Kensi emerged out of the field and ran up to the house. Deeks pounded up the porch steps as Kensi checked the perimeters. He called through the screen door and raced into the house.

"Sarah! Where are you?" he hollered as he rushed through the house.

"Martin?" she cried emerging from the kitchen. "Thank god you're alright!"

"Are you ok?" he held out his hand to her.

"Don't worry, I told him he couldn't scare me any!" she pronounced proudly.

"You were amazing! Thanks for the cover," Kensi said as she poked her head around Deeks. "Hello, I'm Kensi." She held out her hand to Sarah who looked at her in question.

"Kensi and I work together at NCIS, she's my partner," he said softly as he looked lovingly at Kensi. "And the love of my life. I'm glad you had the chance to meet her."

"We are blessed to have found Martin, and I'm pleased he has also found someone to love and cherish in this life," she said. Kensi rested her one hand on Deeks' shoulder and smiled at Sarah. "But now you are both in danger and you have to leave before they come back looking for you!" she cried.

They all jumped at the sound of voices coming from outside and turned around in unison as they heard footsteps running up the porch steps.

"Sarah?" A voice called out. "I just saw Chief Williams leave the farm. Are you alright?" Samuel flew into the house with his children racing closely behind him.

"I'm fine Samuel, but they were looking for Martin. And I made sure they didn't find him," she beamed. Deeks introduced Kensi to Samuel and his children. She was charmed and captivated to see Deeks surrounded by such a warm and loving family. The children rushed up to greet him and Samuel grabbed Deeks hand. Deeks laughed hardily relating their story of how they escaped from the barn and hid in the corn field with Sarah's help. The family listened in amazement and Kensi's heart filled with love for these people who had instantly accepted Deeks as one of their own. She watched as Deeks' face lit up with joy as he shared this amazing day with them. She wouldn't have missed this moment for the world.

"Williams is going to be on the lookout for our vehicles now," Deeks reasoned. "We have to find a different way back into town."

"Martin it's time to give up this quest and leave here before they hurt you like they did Karl," Sarah pleaded. "I know my brother would understand if you left now."

"It's too late, Sarah," he said vehemently. "You're all in danger now because of me, and I can't leave here until this is over, once and for all. This ends here with me."

"Are you going back to the homestead tonight?" Samuel asked. "I can still take you, if you want."

"No, too dangerous," Deeks waived his hand and dismissed Samuel's help without a second thought. "But I do have a Plan B," Deeks smiled and winked at Kensi.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Kensi stood in the middle of the living room surround by the family. Sarah was behind her tying a bow around her waist. The white apron hung crisply in front of the traditional, grey Amish dress which hid Kensi's shapely figure under the mounds of fabric.<p>

"Almost finished, we only need one more item to make it complete," Sarah said. Kensi's hair had been wrapped in a bun on top of her head and Sarah gently covered it with the prayer covering. She stood in front of Kensi and tied the bow under her chin. The sheer white organdy cap rested lightly on the back of her head.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," Kensi moaned. "No offense," she apologized to Sarah. "But do I have to wear this cap?"

"We learn from the Bible that a woman's hair is her glory and power," Sarah explains. "Out of modesty the Lord has asked us to cover our hair. It is only for our husbands to see and enjoy." Kensi blushed as she looked over at Deeks. "Without it, you will draw even more attention to yourself."

Deeks was amused at Kensi's embarrassment and studied her from across the room with his arms folded over his chest. He was proud of her spirit and courage amidst the danger they were up against. And although he'd never shake the need to keep her safe at all costs, there was no one else in the world he wanted more by his side when he had to face life's difficulties. Despite the transformation into a plain Amish woman, he couldn't be more attracted to her. She shown brighter than any star in the heavens and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"The sun will be going down soon, Martin," Samuel warned Deeks. "Follow my directions, and you should get there before it turns night."

"Thank you Samuel," Deeks stretched out his hand to grasp his cousin by the arm and pulled him into a warm embrace. He turned to his Great Aunt. "Sarah, I don't know how to thank you."

"Just promise me you'll return to us, Martin," Sarah begged.

"I will," Deeks promised. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"God bless you, both," Sarah prayed and pressed her lips against Deeks' cheek before he left.

"Let the horse do all the work; don't try and fight it," Martin advised Deeks as they approached the buggy. Deeks nodded nervously and placed the straw hat back on his head and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders.

"Ready?" Deeks asked as he looked over at Kensi.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?" Kensi asked apprehensively and stepped on the first step. She placed her hand on the front bar and then pulled herself up.

"How hard can it be?" Deeks asked as he swung himself into the buggy next to her.

"Oh, that's priceless, coming from a man who doesn't know the front end of a horse from its behind!"

"I'll have you know I come from a long line of farmers, missy. It's in my blood, sort of," Deeks hedged as he gently slapped the reins over the horse's back.

"If this thing starts bucking and takes off down the road, I'm out of here, buddy," Kensi shouted over the initial clip clopping of the horses' hooves.

"What happen to_ we're in this together, Deeks_?" he yelled back trying desperately to steer the horse to the right. "Whoooa, horsey!

"Horsey? Seriously, Deeks?"

Kensi was suddently interrupted by the sound of her cell phone and looked down at the caller display.

"It's Hetty! What do I do?"

"Answer it! I'm a little busy right now!"

"I though we're not supposed to be using phones!"

"Here, cover the phone with this towel," Deeks said as he pulled the cloth off the seat and handed it to Kensi.

"Hetty?"

"Ms. Blye, where in god's name are you?"

"Sorry, Hetty! It's been a bit crazy here, I'm afraid," Kensi responded quickly. "The good news is I found Deeks. The bad news is I'm dressed up in a long cotton frock, apron and bonnet and we're driving down the road in a horse and buggy."

"That is not funny, Ms. Blye," Hetty stammered. "You both have a serious situation on your hands!"

"You have no idea, Hetty!" Kensi moaned exasperated. "We're on our way to the Brandel's family homestead to see if we can find his Grandfather's documents."

"Your colleagues have been busy here as well. You can thank Eric and Nell, who did a bit of detective work on their own and found a mole by the name of Elton Walker in the local FBI office in Philadelphia. They ran a comprehensive background check on the various agents in that office and were able to find a money trail that led from the Williams to this one particular agent. He was being paid off quite handsomely as it turns out for many years. He was probably the one that set up Remy's partner, too. The only problem now is Walker's missing. He never showed up to work this morning. He must know we were on to him."

"Has anyone heard from Remy?" Deeks called out to Hetty.

"She's safe, Mr. Deeks. Remy went underground after we informed the agency about Walker. She was definitely next up on his hit list. That's why you haven't heard from her since she left you the other night."

"Damn, but at least she's out of harm's way." Deeks was relieved to hear. That was one less person he'd have on his conscience.

"But without testimony from the FBI infiltrator, we're still going to need for you to find those papers, Mr. Deeks. Once you do, call me immediately and I'll alert the authorities in D.C.," she continued. "And then I want the two of your to get the hell out of there! Do you understand?" she ordered.

"Loud and clear," Deeks replied. Kensi slid the phone back in her dress pocket.

The two agents spent the remainder of the ride in silence digesting the latest information Hetty gave them. As the sun disappeared over the horizon, the hot and humid air gave way to a light cooler breeze. Deeks was feeling more confident maneuvering the buggy and leaned back to relax. Kensi on the other hand was feeling claustrophobic in the heavy dress and couldn't wait to strip down to her t-shirt and jeans that she had hidden underneath. She couldn't fathom how Amish woman could get use to these restrictions. As they got closer to the homestead, Deeks spoke first.

"You're awfully quiet. What's up?"

"What happens if we can't find the documents your Grandfather hid, Deeks? Do you think they're still there?"

"I don't know. But it's got to be there! We can't stay here much longer. We're already a liability to Sarah and Samuel, not to mention a moving target for Williams and his gang," he reasoned. "But I'll be damn if the Williams get away with their crimes after all these years," he said and curled his hand into a tight fist. Deeks refused to come this far only to let them slip through his hands for lack of evidence.

"I hope you're right, Deeks but you may also have to accept the fact that we're too late and the packet of information your Grandfather left behind is long gone," Kensi reasoned.

"Then I'll find another way," he said with dogged determination. "Somehow."

Kensi placed her hand on Deeks' arm and smiled. They were in this together, regardless of the odds. She knew how much this meant to Deeks, not only to clear his Grandfather's name but to bring some sense to his Father's sad and destructive life.

"Ok, let's do it," she said wanting to assure him.

One car passed them without incidence going the other way and the remainder of their trip went by uneventfully. As the sun set slowly behind the Pennsylvania hills, Deeks pulled the buggy alongside the Gerber House. The orange streaks of light in the horizon refused to give way to the night sky. The last strains lingered in the distance. The main road in front of the farm house was quiet and the buses and tourists were long gone.

"I'll hide the buggy back there in that grove of trees," Deeks said and Kensi jumped out of the carriage.

"Wait a minute," she called out.

Kensi carefully slipped the white cap off her head and crushed it in her pocket. As she stood next to the carriage, she pulled the dress over her head, folded it neatly and placed it on the buggy seat next to Deeks.

"That feels so much better," she moaned in relief.

"Too bad. I was just getting use to the new plain Kensi," Deeks smiled regretfully. Kensi pulled out the pins that held the bun in place and shook her head to let the main of mahogany hair flow freely down her back.

"Yet on the other hand, I'm glad I don't have to wait until we're married to enjoy all that glory and power," Deeks added seductively.

Kensi winked at Deeks and tugged on her t-shirt.

"Come on mister, let's get this over with." Kensi headed to the back door and closely examined the lock. _Child's play_, she thought and pulled out her pen knife. Deeks jointed her a few minutes later and peered over her shoulder.

"What's taking you so long?" Deeks pressed.

"I'm almost there….Got it!" Kensi pushed the door open.

Deeks went to straighten up when he felt the barrel of the gun pressed up against the back of his head.

"Lookie who I just caught breaking and entering."

Deeks slowly raised his hands in the air and lowered his head. He didn't have to turn around, he recognized the voice immediately.

* * *

><p>Hope you are still all enjoying the team as they make their way through Pennsylvania Amish Country. Let me know what you think, I really enjoying reading your reviews and thanks for favoring this story. It means a lot!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>"Turn around slowly and put your hands in the air."<p>

The sun had finally set leaving behind large shadows from the tall trees surrounding the homestead. Fireflies glowed in the air, their ghostly images popping in and out of the twilight in time to the chirping crickets.

Williams and his deputy pointed guns at Kensi and Deeks. An unidentified third man in civilian clothes stood behind the two officers also with his weapon drawn.

Kensi and Deeks slowly straightened up to their full height and turned around to face Williams.

"Throw down your weapons, over there on the ground," he ordered and pointed to a patch of grass off to the side.

Deeks nodded to Kensi and then reached behind his back. Moving in slow motion, he tossed his gun lightly to the ground. Kensi did the same.

"Either you're getting a jump start on the next bus load of tourists or you came here looking for those papers your granddaddy hid? My money's on the papers, what do you say Harv?" The deputy grinned and let out a snort. "So, we're going to go inside now and you're going to hand them over to me." Williams said with a dark smile and gestured with his gun to have them enter the house first.

The three men followed Kensi and Deeks into the main living space. Deeks casually looked over at the desk where he began his search earlier in the day with Samuel. He turned to face his captors and decided he didn't like the odds. He had to keep them talking until they could find a way out of this mess.

"You Brandels are a pain in my ass!" Williams spit on the floor. "You keep turning up like a bad penny! First your grandfather returns from the war, then your father comes back and now you. Although I have to admit, you have more courage than that sniveling old man of yours."

Deeks looked at Williams in confusion. _What the hell was he talking about? When did Gordon return to New Eden?_

"Ha! You didn't know he came back here, did you?" he sneered. "Twenty years after we got rid of Karl, your father comes waltzing back here making inquiries about his death. He told folks around here he had papers that would prove his father was murdered. But we scared him off real good after a couple of death threats, didn't we, Harv?" Williams addressed his deputy. "He went running out of town with his tail between his legs. But you're more like your grandfather. Didn't want to give up, did you?"

Deeks looked at Williams with distain. "That's because my grandfather's murder was just a drop in the bucket. What about all the rest of the innocent people you made suffer because of the color of their skin or their religion," Deeks taunted Williams. "You and your group terrorized these people with your hatred and loathing. They lived in constant fear of your bullying and threats. You abused your power and for what?" Deeks raised his voice even louder. "What did they ever do to you?"

Williams approached Deeks and stood squarely in front of him. Just inches away, Deeks could feel the heat of his breath. The scorn and contempt on Williams' face was disturbing as he curled his lip over his teeth and sneered back at Deeks.

"You want to know what they did to my family and all the other god-fearing Americans in this country?" he asked as he trembled uncontrollably. "My brother went off to fight during the war to serve his country but he was killed by a German air raid in France. He never came back! He's still buried over there in some unmarked grave! Your kraut relatives killed him and thousands of our boys!"

"That's funny, Chief, because most of my relatives and the folks around here called themselves American long before your bunch even knew how to get to this country." Deeks' sarcasm made Williams strike out in anger. He hit Deeks squarely in the stomach and the agent doubled over and dropped to his knees.

"Deeks!" Kensi cried and started to run to him but was roughly pulled back by the deputy and held tightly against him in a neck lock.

Williams grabbed Deeks collar with both hands and dragged him up to his feet again. His voice was shaky and barely audible as he began to speak again. "Your granddaddy came back here and brought that German whore with him." Deeks could feel the spray of spittle as it hit his face. "They were able to start a new life here. But my brother never got that chance. He was dead at 20." He became louder and agitated. "All those immigrants thought they could just come over here like nothing happen after they killed so many of our boys. Throwing it in our faces, they were!" Williams screamed. His face twisted into various shades of red.

Deeks looked directly into Williams' eyes. He had no intention letting him off the hook, just yet. "So you decided to make their lives a living hell and chase them out of New Eden. But my grandfather was on to you, wasn't he? He was getting ready to turn you in. So you killed him and made his death look a suicide!" Deeks matched Williams' ferocity. Hell, he was angry and it felt good to get his raw emotions out in the open but he also knew that their only way out of there was to get Williams to make the first mistake.

"What are you doing, Deeks?" Kensi pushed up against the deputy, struggling to break out of his hold.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Williams screamed. He began to pace in front of Deeks and Kensi and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked anxiously back and forth and Deeks could tell Williams was besides himself and ready to explode.

"Your grandfather deserved what he had coming to him and so did the rest of his kind here. And I won't stop until I get rid of every last one of them."

"The war is over, Williams!" Deeks yelled. "You and your hate group are finished. The authorities know all about your activities. They're just waiting for the evidence they need to put you and the rest of you assholes away forever," Deeks stopped a beat to make his point. "It's just a matter of time."

"I told you they were getting closer, Williams," the other man finally spoke. "I'm getting out of here."

"You ain't going anywhere, Walker," Williams growled at the FBI agent. "You're in this too deep. You'll finish this with us….or else."

"Or else what?" Walker demanded. "I want the rest of my money and then I'm gone. You can't keep me here." Kensi and Deeks listened carefully at the exchange between the two men.

"Look, once we dispose of these two and the evidence his granddaddy left behind, they have nothing on us," Williams countered.

"You don't know what they came searching for in this house. For all we know they are looking for the Holy Grail! I don't want any more blood on my hands," he cried and pointed at Deeks and Kensi.

"There's only one reason he came back," he turned back to goad Deeks. "Tell me where Brandel hid those papers," he demanded.

Deeks stared boldly into Williams' eyes but held his ground and remained silent.

Williams walked over to where Kensi was standing and dragged her forcefully in front of him to face Deeks. He held the muzzle of the gun up to her forehead and pulled back the trigger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Deeks held his hands up in surrender. "Don't hurt her, man! This has nothing to do with her. She's just some chick I've been screwing. Let her go."

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks in disbelief and decided if they ever got out of here alive he was a dead man.

Williams studies Deeks trying to gage his next move. "Ok, I'll make a deal with you, Junior. I'll let her go if you give me the papers."

Deeks had no other choice but to give in. "Fine, you got your deal. Now let her go." Deeks was hoping his nonchalant attitude was convincing because underneath he was sweating bullets.

"Not until you give me the papers."

Deeks held up his right hand to get Williams' permission to reach into his front pocket. He pulled the key out and showed it to Williams.

"Look, all I have is _this_ key that opens up something in _this_ room. I have no idea what it goes to or what it opens."

Williams turned around and spied the desk. "Get over here," Williams ordered Deeks and threw the roll top back to reveal a drawer. He pulled on the drawer but it was locked.

"Open it.'

Deeks walked slowly over to the desk, his hand shook slightly as he inserted the key into the lock. Whether the papers were in there or not, he prayed Williams would make good on his promise to let Kensi go. Deeks turned the key and held his breath. The key clicked and made a full turn and he slowly slid the drawer out of the desk. Williams pushed him to the side, and emptied the drawer out on the floor.

"Empty!" he burst out in rage. "You have five minutes to find another lock that fits this key or I'm gonna hang you just like…."

A horse's shrill whinny pierced the heavy silence around the homestead and the sound of its hooves prancing in place forced their attention to the back of the building. They didn't have time to find out the cause of the animal's excitement. In the next split second, a smoke bomb came hurtling through the side window of the house.

The air became thick with bilious clouds of grey smoke which hampered Deeks' vision. He rolled down on the floor and tackled Williams to the ground throwing his body into the man's legs, forcing him backwards. Deeks climbed on top of Williams and together they wrestled to take control of the weapon that Williams waved in his hand. At the same time, Deeks felt the man wrap his hand around his throat trying to force him off. Pain exploded in Deeks head and for a few seconds his vision began to blur. As they took another roll on the floor, Deeks found the opportunity to free his legs and kneed Williams with a powerful kick in the groin. The older man groaned in pain and pulled his legs up to his chest. Deeks whipped the gun away from Williams and held it next to his head. He looked over to find Kensi in her own struggle with the other officer. It didn't take her long to have him in a head lock face down on the floor. Deeks exhaled in relief but was startled when he heard a gun fire from the opposite side of the room.

"I can't believe you started the party without me, Deeks!" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Remy!" Deeks cried out in relief. "Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes!"

Agent Mathias stood squarely in the doorway.

"I caught this one trying to get away," she snarled and knocked Walker onto his knees with one shove of her foot and slammed the heel of her gun into the back of his skull. He collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Piece of shit," Remy scowled. "I should shoot you right here for what you did to Jake," she cried out as she kicked him in the side. Walker groaned and curled into a fetal position.

"He's not worth it Remy!" Deeks called out as he stumbled to his feet. "Jake wouldn't want you to go to jail for this asshole. Just put down the gun."

"Why? They killed the only man I ever loved and they killed your grandfather, Deeks! They don't deserve to live!" she cried, her hands shaking as she held the gun in front pointed down at Walker. Deeks moved closer, and held up his hands to calm her down.

"But that's the difference between us and them, Remy. If we kill them, we're no better than they are," Deeks reasoned. "For every life that they've taken or destroyed, we'll make sure they are put away for the rest of their lives. I promise you that. Deal?"

Remy gave a long sigh and dropped her weapon to her side. Deeks looked over to check up on Kensi who had secured the deputy's weapon and had him spread eagle on his stomach. She had used Remy's diversion to tackle and render him defenseless.

"You ok, Tiger?" Deeks asked Kensi.

"Nothing a band aid won't fix," Kensi said looking empathetically at Remy.

Deeks smiled weakly. "Kensi, meet Agent Remy Mathias, FBI. Remy this is my partner at NCIS, Agent Kensi Blye." The two women acknowledged each other with a nod.

"I've heard a lot about you, Kensi," Remy said.

"Really?" Kensi asked suspiciously.

"All good, I assure you."

"Ah huh," Kensi looked over at Deeks who quickly changed the subject. She was still pissed at Deeks over his last comment about her.

"Can we talk about this later?" Deeks pleaded. "Why don't we call in the authorities and get these low life picked up? I think we have a long night ahead of us, ladies."

* * *

><p>Local and federal authorities converged on to the tiny homestead littering their vehicles all around the house. The once quiet farm was surrounded by flashing lights and the sound of police radios emanated from every vehicle. Williams and his deputy were able to limp into the FBI vans but Walker had to be carried away on a stretcher due to Remy's handy work. She watched him being wheeled out of the house with mixed emotions. Part of her was glad these madmen had been caught but the other part of her wished she had just killed the bastards out right. Deeks could read her mind because his thoughts weren't too far off. He walked over to her and visibly struggled with what to say.<p>

"You did the right thing, Remy," he said wistfully.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, knowing Deeks was right. It wouldn't bring Jake back. She knew for a fact that life wasn't fair. Life would never be fair for her and Deeks when it came to their lost here in New Eden..

Kensi walked back inside the house and stood next to Deeks and Remy. She had just finished speaking with the FBI authorities relating the night's events to the various agents and police.

"You two going to be alright?" she asked.

"Hopefully this sad chapter in New Eden's history has ended," Deeks said grimly. "At least we got them to admit to killing my grandfather and Jake."

"And Williams was pretty adamant about his hatred for the Amish and the other immigrants. Too bad your grandfather's evidence is still missing. It would really be the icing on the cake," Kensi said regretfully.

"Yeah, without it we can only hope that the families who have been affected by their hatred will all come forward and testify at Williams' trial," Deeks said and took a look back at the empty desk. The drawer was in pieces around the base of the fireplace where Williams had thrown it in his rage. He looked up over the fireplace and Deeks' eyes were suddenly drawn to a small round disk that had been set flush into the wooden mantel. _How come he hadn't seen it before now?_ He then recognized the outline and the design painted inside the circle. It was the abundance and goodwill hex sign and it was the same one on the inside cover of Karl's journal! Deeks walked over closer to study the colorful circle. It was no coincidence that this symbol was the same one he found in the back of the book. _Could the hiding place be this obvious?_

"Kensi," Deeks called her over. "What if the papers were removed from the desk at some point and hidden elsewhere in the room?" Deeks studied the outline of the brick mantel. "What if my father found the papers and hid them again?" This time Deeks was talking softly to himself. His fingers lightly touched the coolness of the red bricks outlining the mantel.

"What are you doing, Deeks?" Kensi watched curiously as she joined him in front of the old structure.

"Someone hid Karl's journal in the fireplace at my childhood home in LA. I always assumed it was my grandmother," he spoke thoughtfully and began to pat the wooden mantel up and down. "But what if it was my father?" Deeks tried one last place and reached up inside the fireplace. He rummaged around until he felt string and a soft cloth. Soot and dust floated onto the ashen remains at the bottom of the fireplace.

"I got something!"

He jostled the packet slowly out of its hiding place. On top of the rolled clothed tied with twine was a note. Deeks carefully untied the rope, opened up the note and recognized the familiar handwriting.

"It's a letter from my father," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Join me next time for the final chapter of <em>Sins of Another Father<em> which has been a joy to write. Thanks for all your kind words and encouragement along the way. Don't stop! See you back here for the conclusion!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sins of Another Father**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><em>July 14, 1981<em>

_Whoever Finds this Letter:_

_I have returned to New Eden to confront my father's killers and make them pay for the crime that has taken so much from my family. My mother gave me his journal on her death bed. I resolved to return here after I read his last entry. The members of this small town have lived under the oppression of a powerful group of men for many years and my family was not immune to their hatred. I faced bullying from my classmates on a daily bases due to my German heritage. My dear mother was often jeered at for being German as well. At the end, my father feared for our safety and he was making plans to move us closer to a distant aunt who lived in LA. After his death we made the most without him but life was difficult in California. I tried to fit in but I was always frightened that some new hate group would find us, so I kept to myself._

_My mother begged me to keep the journal as a beautiful memory of my father and to never return to New Eden to seek out his killers as he instructed me to do in the final pages But I can still see my father swinging from the tree in our back yard; his neck broken and his body hanging lifelessly from the hangman's rope. That picture haunts me to this day. Deep down inside I knew he would never commit suicide and leave us. After reading his journal, my suspicions were confirmed._

_My father's death left a huge hole in my heart that nothing could fill. If I could find the evidence he left behind, I had a chance to avenge his murder which would allow him to rest in peace. I was tired of hiding in the shadows. I want my son to be proud of his birthright and not have the specter of my father's death floating shamefully around us anymore. _

_I found the evidence my father sent me to find here, in the old farmstead. The papers hold valuable testimony, photographs and physical evidence that prove that the Williams family and members of their lodge committed grave atrocities against many of the German immigrants and members of the Amish community who settled here in this area, particularly after the war. Williams tracked me down when he heard I was back in town. He beat the crap out of me in the back of Tommy's bar last night. I don't care about my injuries but he threatened to kill my wife and son. They knew where we lived in LA and he told me he had local members of his group in LA ready to fire bomb my house. He heard I was searching for the evidence my father left behind and demanded I hand it over to him. But I lied and told him I couldn't find it. He left me laying in the alleyway a broken man. _

_If you find this note, please know that I tried to fulfill my father's request but I fear for the lives of my family. I failed and I don't have the courage to go any further. May God forgive me, because I never will. _

_Gordon Brandel_

* * *

><p>Deeks sat on the front porch steps of Jesse's Bed and Breakfast on his last day in New Eden watching the wild flowers as they blew back and forth in the light breeze. He had skimmed his father's letter one last time and placed it carefully in the back of his grandfather's journal closing the book reverently. He had read it over and over last night until Kensi had to pull it out of his hands and beg him get some sleep. Today he was returning to LA after a week of searching for answers into the death of his grandfather. He came to finish what Karl and Gordon Brandel had started and it was satisfying to be able to bring closure to this sad era in his family's history. But it was also revealing in so many ways and explained A lot in regards to his father's behavior and treatment of his son. As he lay in bed last night listening to Kensi's quiet breathing, his emotions finally got the best of him. The tears rolled down both sides of his face as he realized how much his family had suffered. Two young boys had lost their father at an early age….one to homicide and the other to self loathing and drink. Karl Brandel didn't recognize his son's weaknesses and Gordon Brandel didn't realize his son's strengths. He had put the criminals in jail but at what cost?<p>

An early morning rain shower had cleared the air of humidity and a soft, cool breeze had taken its place. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds as Kensi quietly opened the screen door and stepped outside carrying her small back pack. She dropped it gently on the porch and joined Deeks on the top step.

"I just love it here," she whispered. "It's so romantic; just like a bed and breakfast should be," Kensi sat down next to Deeks and nudged him with her shoulder. "And you can wake me up like that every morning, Mr. Deeks," she purred as she nuzzled closer and put her head on his shoulder. Deeks didn't respond and kept staring into the distance.

"Earth to Marty! Helloooo?" Kensi reached over to brush a strand of hair away from his face.

"Sorry, I'm a little preoccupied," Deeks blinked his eyes and turned to kiss her on the forehead, but his thoughts were still focused on his father.

"What's wrong?" Kensi prodded. "It's the letter, isn't it?"

"I can't get my father's words out of my head," Deeks spoke softly. "All this time I thought he hated me when all along he actually hated himself. Every day he had to face someone who looked just like his father and that magnified his failure tenfold. No wonder he could barely look me in the eyes some days. I always thought I was just one big disappointment to him and I never knew why." Deeks rested his head up against the porch railing and hugged the journal closer to his chest. "I have a feeling he had wished I'd killed him that day."

"He did what he had to do to protect you and your mom, Deeks. He just wasn't equipped mentally or physically to face those monsters," Kensi reasoned. "Unfortunately, the one thing he never learned was that people aren't meant to be perfect, they were meant to be whole. He couldn't accept that he made the right decision; all he could see was that he had failed."

"I understand the grief, Kensi, but not the guilt! Why couldn't he put it behind him?" Deeks cried in pain.

"I guess there are some things that you can never forget, Deeks. Just like there are some demons that will never leave you no matter how much you try to make sense of it."

Deeks sighed and closed his eyes. "At least Sarah will be comforted to know she was right about Karl's death. You know, I'm really going to miss them all," he turned to Kensi. "Other than my mother, I never knew what it was like to be loved and welcomed into a close family. These people have only known me for a few days and I'm already one of their own. Real family, baby! Do you know how much that means to me?"

"Of course, Deeks. It's been a long time since I felt that warm fuzzy feeling but there's nothing quite like it," she said remembering her dad in better times. "You can always come back here and visit, you know."

"I fully intend to. They're going to get sick of me!"

Kensi smiled and reached out to entwine her fingers with his.

"What about Remy?" she asked. Hetty had warned the FBI agent about Walker's involvement and was able to get her safely away before she became their next victim. It was Hetty who requested that she provide backup to Kensi and Deeks at the homestead last night.

"She'll probably get to stay and clean up here….set things right. We owe her one," Deeks said. "She's not all that bad for a fed," he teased.

"Hey! I'm a fed," Kensi cried out in jest.

"So you are…..and a quite beautiful one as well," Deeks added and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kensi rested her head on Deeks shoulder again. "So what did you tell Remy about me?" she asked coyly, trying to pry him with the details of his time spent with FBI agent.

"Oh, you know, same old stuff, like what a terrible partner you are, and how you drive me crazy all the time and…. Ahhhhl! What was that for?" Deeks shouted at Kensi who had just hit him with a signature Blye upper cut to the right shoulder.

"That was for the remark you made about me to Williams last night. You deserved that."

Deeks kept rubbing his upper arm which was throbbing from the blow. "Alright, maybe I had that coming but you got to admit it had the desired effect on Williams."

"That certainly wasn't what he expected you to use as an excuse, I'll give you that," Kensi admitted. "So are we ready to head out and see Sarah and the family before we fly home?"

Deeks stood up and held out his hand to Kensi and pulled her off the step. "Let's get out of here."

Kensi and Deeks left the stairs and headed to the car. As they made their way down the drive way, the screen door slammed behind them.

"Marty! Wait up!"

Deeks turned around to watch Lindy running down the driveway with a cd case in her hands.

"I made a mix of all my favorite songs including Maroon 5. I wanted you to have it. Hope you like it," she held out her gift to Deeks nervously.

"Does it have _Moves Like Jagger_ on it?" Deeks asked.

"Ah, huh," she said as her eyes shown bright in the sunlight.

"Then I'll love it," he said and leaned down to give her a brief kiss on the cheek.

Lindy smiled shyly, embarrassed by Deeks' slow of affection, but looked up at him adoringly from under long eyelashes. Kensi recognized that look with amusement. The girl was smitten and he was most likely her first real crush. Kensi's felt a kinship with the girl and hoped that Lindy would find her own Deeks one day.

"Come on Romeo, we got people to see and a plane to catch," Kensi said with a lilt to her voice as she waved back at Lindy and hopped into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_Two days later….._

Eric leaned over the Mission balcony to assemble the troops in Ops for a new case. He held out a four foot long Renaissance trumpet with a red and white silk bunting hanging from the tubing. He took a deep breath and blew into the mouthpiece. The sound that emanated from the instrument was a cross between a duck being slaughtered and the shrill of a monster truck rally air horn! Sam looked up from his desk in horror. Callen tried to cover his ears but it was too late….the damage was done. Deeks burst out laughing. Just seeing the look on Callen and Sam's faces was worth the price of admission. He had to give Eric points for finding new ways to push their buttons.

"I went to the Renaissance festival this weekend! Guess what I bought?" Eric beamed. There was deadly silence from the floor below. His enthusiasm turned into dejection when he realized nobody shared his passion for his new found toy.

"I'm going to kill him," Callen gritted through his teeth in anger.

"What did you say?" Sam asked as he pulled on his ears. "I can't hear you."

"Oh, come on you guys!" Eric pleaded but his demeanor abruptly turned to business when he saw Hetty's head peek from out of the center.

"Ok then…. Case. Ops. Now." He ordered in a clipped manner and walked back glumly into Ops. Nell appeared a few feet away at the top of the steps. She held up her hands in exasperation.

"Sorry guys, I tried to hide it from him, but I didn't have any luck."

Deeks raced up the stairs first and turned to the Ops Analyst.

"Nell, have you seen Kensi?"

"Last time I saw her she was headed towards the archive room, I think. I was just going to go find her."

"That's alright. I'll do it." Deeks turned left and jogged down the hall.

Kensi was sitting cross legged on the floor of the archive room surrounded by a file box of memories. Three years ago, Hetty had given her permission to store her precious keepsakes in the room as safe keeping for any natural disasters that might befall her home. She has been adding to her treasures ever since and even bought another box when Deeks came into her life. She peered into the container and pulled out the small teddy bear he had won for her at a carnival on Venice Beach. She straightened the bear's little bow tie and could clearly remember the look of euphoria on Deeks face as he handed it to her. Resting further down in the box was a copy of a rare Superman comic that Deeks said was a must for her collection. She grew pensive and sad as she pulled out one of the pictures he took of her on the beach in Romania and then spied the medical wrist band he wore in the hospital when he got shot in the convenience store holdup. But the Santa hat from the soup kitchen brought sweeter memories and she even giggled in embarrassment when she spied the fur lined hand cuffs from their time spend undercover as husband and wife. She placed them all back in the box with care and reached next to her on the floor for a large manila envelope. She gently pulled out the white muslin prayer cap that Sarah had given her to complete her Amish undercover attire. Her heart warmed as she laid it carefully next to the other mementos. Each one had a different story to tell and she had saved them all because they meant so much. Her colleagues would laugh at her if they knew how sentimental she could be, but she didn't care. She realized that after this past week every moment spent with Deeks was a moment to be treasured, good or bad. She was a lucky girl.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Deeks reached the archive room and stopped short. He called out to Kensi as he grabbed the door frame to steady himself. "We're needed in Ops."

"Just putting away some items," she turned and gave him a smile. "I'll be there in a second."

"You ok?"

"I'm wonderful," she said sincerely.

"That's good," Deeks said slowly and narrowed his eyes to stare at her again just to be sure. "See you in a few?"

"Yep."

Deeks turned and left her alone in the room once again. Kensi put the lid carefully back on the box and slid it up on the shelf. She headed to the door and turned to look back one last time. _Yes, you are a lucky girl, Kensi Blye _she smiled and turned out the light.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story and has written to tell me so. It was a labor of love to be sure and I can't believe it's over! I hope to be back soon with a new fic eventually. Thanks again!<p> 


End file.
